a sasuke le llego el amor
by belen26
Summary: despues de su pelea el el valle del fin sasuke y naruto salen del hospital y caminan con sakura cuando siente que un chakra desaparece mar y su madre que eran de la aldea oculta de la niebla se enfrentan a ninjas desertores tras una pelea un ninja mata a su madre y la deja herida pero ella tambien logra herirlo sasuke quiere protegerla y nace el amor entre ellos dos
1. Chapter 1

Todo estaba tranquilo,en la aldea oculta de la hoja,dentro de la aldea,no parecía que había ningún problema,mientras que a la salida del hospital,naruto sasuke y sakura caminaban

Naruto: bueno al fin

Sasuke: no me digas,que querías estar fuera del hospital

Naruto: claro y acaso tu no querías lo mismo

Sasuke: pues claro que si

Sakura: al menos ahora están fuera

Naruto: que tal si caminamos un rato

Sasuke: si buena idea

Sakura: vamos (mientras empiezan a caminar)

Mientras lo hacían dos,personas madre e hija,corrían fuera,de la aldea,en sus bandas ninjas se podían ver que ,eran de la aldea oculta de la niebla,venían corriendo,y escapaban de unos ninjas renegados,habían atacado la aldea,aprovechando que la mitsukage,se había ido,ya habían perdido a sus amigos,solo quedaban las dos y se había detenido un rato

Mili: mar escúchame

Mar: (estaba sentada en una roca mientras se ponía a llorar) no pude,ser que nos este pasando esto

Mili: hija necesito que hagas algo

Mar: que cosa mama

Mili: entra,a la aldea de la hoja,y busca a la quinta hokage,yo me quedare

Mar: mama no me iré sin ti

Mili: hija entiende,ya perdimos a nuestros compañeros,no quiero que te pase nada

Mar: olvídalo mama,no pienso dejarte sola

Mili: mar,deja de ser necia,vete de inmediato y pide ayuda,yo los detendré

Mar: tu eres la que no me entiende,eres mi madre,y no voy a dejarte sola,si tenemos que pelar,lo haremos juntas,y no pienso cambiar de idea

Mili: como se nota,que eres igual a tu padre (siente algo) no puede ser

Mar: (se levanta) que pasa

Mili: están aquí

Mar: nos alcanzaron

Mili: así es,preparate

Desertor: (aparece) bien parece que ahora solo quedan ustedes

Mar: (junta su espalda con su madre) no me rendiré

Mili: estas lista hija

Mar: si mama

Desertor: ustedes de aquí no saldrán vivos

Mar: (piensa) esos ojos,los he visto en alguna parte (lo mira) no me voy a rendir

Mili: ni yo tampoco

Desertor: peor para ustedes (empieza la lucha)

Mientras que en konoha

Naruto: (se detiene) que fue eso

Sasuke: (también se detiene) también lo sentiste verdad

Naruto: asi es

Sakura: me pueden decir que esta pasando

Naruto: fuera de la aldea

Sakura: que pasa fuera de la aldea

Sasuke: alguien tiene problemas y un chakra esta desapareciendo

Sakura: creo que sería mejor,ir para allá,puede que necesiten ayuda

Naruto: vamos (los tres corren hasta la salida de la aldea,mientras que en otra parte)

Shizune: tsunade-sama sintió eso

Tsunade: si shizune

Shizune: un chakra esta desapareciendo

Tsunade: y hay otro que tiene,problemas

Shizune: cree que sería mejor,ir a ver

Tsunade: si shizune vamos (las dos también se van a ver que ocurría)

En otra parte

Kiba: aquí pasa algo raro

Hinata: sentiste eso kiba

Kiba: si hinata

Hinata: (utiliza el byakugan) lo tengo

Kiba: logras ver algo

Hinata: dos personas,fuera de la aldea,tienen problemas,una de ellas esta herida,la otra hace todo lo posible por denfenderla

Kiba: creo que sería mejor,irnos,tenemos que ayudarlos

Hinata: si vamos (los dos corren)

Mar: (matan al ninja con el que se había enfrentado pero también resulto herida en su brazo izquierdo) listo mama (voltea)

Desertor: esta diversión se acabo será mejor que te rindas

Mar: deja en paz a mi madre

Mili: hija olvídate de mi

Mar: (puede ver que su madre estaba seriamente herida) no me pidas eso mama

Mili: hija entiende,es lo mejor

Mar: no mama

Desertor: se acerca al oidi y le dice algo) despídete de tu madre

Mar: mama

Mili: (mira al ninja que le tenía en sus brazos) siempre te ame (mira a su hija) lo siento hija

Mar: mama

Desertor: creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado (mira a mar) terminare contigo (agarra su kunai y mata a la persona que alguna vez amo)

Mar: (ve como su mama cae) MAMAAAAAA (por puro impulso lanza su kunai y logra herir al desertor en el costado

Desertor: (siente la kunai en su costado) demonios

Mar: mama (corre hacia ella pero se tropieza y al caer sobre su brazo derecho se lo rompe pero,eso no le importaba lo único que le importaba,era su mama)MAMAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOO

Desertor: esto no acaba aquí (iba a herirle pero no se da cuenta,que una kunai llega hasta donde el estaba y hace que suelte el arma) no puede ser

Naruto: (llega al lugar) quien eres

Sakura: llegamos tarde

Sasuke: esta muerta

Desertor: demonios

Kiba: (también llega) llegamos tarde

Hinata; esta muerta

Tsunade: chicos

Shizune: (se acerca) esta muerta

Tsunade (mira al ninja que estaba cubierto) quien eres

Desertor: demonios (mira a mar) esto no ha terminado,me heriste pero ya nos veremos nuevamente,pienso terminar con lo que inicie (se va)

Naruto: detente

Mar: maldición (mira a su madre) mama no me dejes,eres lo único que tengo mama

Sasuke: (se acerca a ella) tranquila (ve algo en el suelo) tsunade-sama

Tsunade: que sucede sasuke

Sasuke: esto estaba en el suelo (le da una banda ninja)

Tsunade: (le mira) no puede ser

Sakura: esa es la insignia de la aldea oculta de la niebla no es cierto

Tsunade así es

Shizune: y ahora que hara

Tsunade: naruto

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: tu sakura kiba y hinata,síganlo,no puede haber irdo lejos si esta herido

Naruto: esta bien oba-chan (mira a los otros) vamos (todos se van)

Tsunade: sasuke

Sasuke: (la mira) si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: llévatela al hospital,esta herida y creo que es necesario que la revisen

Sasuke: esta bien tsunade –sama (se acerca a mar) ven tenemos que irnos

Mar: (en shock) no,mi mama no puede dejarme

Sasuke: escúchame,es necesario que vengas

Mar: mi mama,era lo único que tengo,estoy sola

Sasuke: (viendo que no reaccionaba) no hay otra (le carga y se la lleva)

Mar: (viendo que se alejaba de su madre) mama noooo mama

Shizune: (viendo el cuerpo) tsunade-sama que hará con el cuerpo

Tsunade: creo que lo se,llama,a los ayudantes

Shizune: esta bien (se aleja mientras que con naruto y los otros)

Naruto: encontraste algo sakura

Sakura; no

Naruto: donde pudo haberse,ido

Kiba: encontraron algo

Naruto: no

Hinata: donde pudo haberse

Sakura: pues no puede ir,muy lejos,esta herido

Kiba: que hacemos seguimos buscando

Naruto: (mira el cielo) yo creo que deberíamos irnos,esta oscurenciedo,y no vamos a encontrar nada

Sakura: creo que es lo mejor

Hinata: pues regresemos

Todos regresaban a la aldea,kiba y hinata,se despidieron y cada unos se fueron a sus casas,mientras que naruto y sakura se fueron al hospital

Naruto: shizune

Shizune: (los ve) que paso

Sakura: no lo encontramos

Shizune: pero estaba herido

Naruto: si,pero no pudimos encontrarlo,era como si se hubiera escondido,y no se dejara ver

Shizune: eso es raro

Sakura: si,y tsunade –sama

Shizune: en el cuarto con esa chica,entren si deseen sasuke,,también esta ahí

Naruto: gracias shuzune (se van)

Shizune: de nada chicos (también se va)

Sakura: (golpea la puerta y entra) se puede

Tsunade: claro pasen

Naruto: gracias oba-chan

Tsunade: lo encontraron

Sakura: no,tsunade-sama

Tsunade: pero a donde,se iría

Naruto: no sabemos,lo buscamos por todas,parte,pero no había ni rastros de el

Tsunade: habrá que estar pendientes por si regresa

Sakura: (ve que sasuke estaba con ella) como esta ella

Tsunade: su brazo derecho esta herido,y se rompió el brazo izquierdo,cuando se cayo

Naruto: se quedara aquí

Tsunade: si,estos días se quedara en el hospital

Sakura: no ha dicho nada

Tsunade: su nombre es mar,ella y su madre vivían en la aldea oculta de la niebla,pero ninjas desertores atacaron la aldea,escapo con su madre,y otras personas,todos están muertos

Naruto: y mei-sama

Tsunade: se fue de la aldea,parece que tenía algo que hacer,y al momento,de ver que se fue,esos ninjas aprovecharon y atacaron la aldea

Sakura: cree que pueda,localizarla

Tsunade: si lo hare,espero poder encontrarla

Sakura: (se acerca) y como esta

Sasuke: pues estaba alterada,ahora se calmo un poco

Naruto: (también se acerca) piobre, (le toca) todo va a estar bien

Mar: (sienten que le tocan pero separa su mano) no,no me toquen

Sakura: tranquila,se que estás asustada,pero todo va a esta bien (le intenta tocarle la mano)

Mar: no me toquen,no me toquen (se separa)

Tsunade: esto es un problema

Sakura: esta muy alterada

Naruto: creo que,mejor no tocarla

Sasuke: (viendo que mar,estaba alterada y no se dejaba tocar,se arriesga y le toca la mano) tranquila,estas a salvo,nadie te va a tocar,y tampoco te lastimaran

Mar: (viendo que sasuke le toca,y escucha lo que le dice le abraza) no me dejes

Sasuke: (también le abraza) no te dejare,te protegeré ,te lo prometo

Tsunade naruto y sakura,viendo que mar,abrazaba a sasuke y sasuke,también le abraza,al menos que era con la única persona,que le tenia algo de confianza se calmaron,pero viendo que era tarde decidieron irse del cuarto,todos se despidieron de sasuke,mientras que sasuke se quedaba con mar,y viéndola un poco mas tranquila le ayudo a que se acueste y el también se acuesta,ya un poco mas calmada,empieza a quedarse dormida,y sasuke viendo que se quedo dormida,se queda con ella,hasta que a la final se duerme,pero mientras se dormía,nace dentro de el,el instinto de protegerla,y de no dejar que nadie le toque,con estos pensamientos,se queda dormido

Uno naruto no me pertenece es de masashi kishimoto solo el personaje de mar si me pertenece

Dos ni naruto ni sasuke en este fic perdieron su brazo

Tres en este fic el sexto hokage no es kakashi lo será naruto mas adelante


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y ,mar,ya estaba un poco mas tranquila,aunque aun seguía triste,por lo que paso con su mama,por lo menos no estaba sola,ya que se había hecho amiga de sasuke naruto y sakura,siempre estaban con ella acompañándola,pero ahora estaba sola,y aun no sabía cuando le darían el alta,mientras estaba en la cama,leyendo un libro,se acuerda de la conversación que tuvo con tsunade-sama

Flash back

Quince días atrás

Mar estaba dormida,ya se había calmado un poco,mientras sakura le sacaba el suero que le habían puesto le,prometió que harían todo lo posible localizar al tipo que mato a su madre,ella le dijo que confiaba en ellos,sasuke siempre estaba con ella,todo el tiempo ese día los tres se quedarían con ella,pero mientras ella estaba dormida los tres,se quedaron conversando hasta que amaneció

Mar: (se despierta y los mira) no puedo creerlo

Sakura: que pasa

Mar: ustedes han estado despiertos,toda la noche

Naruto: pues la verdad si

Mar: me pueden decir,los tres porque no se han dormido

Sasuke: (se acerca) queríamos estar pendientes de ti

Mar: el que estén cuidándome,no quiere decir que ustedes no duerman

Sasuke: lo se me prestas la cama

Mar: (le hace espacio) claro acuéstate

Sasuke: (se acuesta) gracias (se duerme)

Mar: y ustedes vayan a los sillones y duerman

Sakura: bueno ya vamos

Naruto: (protesta) no es justo

Mar: nada que no es justo,les digo por el bien de los tres y deja de quejarte

Naruto: esta bien esta bien (se sienta en el sillón y se duerme)

Sakura: nos vemos luego (hace lo mismo)

Mar: que locura (toma un libro que le presto sakura y se pone a leer)

Tsunade: (entra después de un rato) buenos días

Mar: (le mira) buenos días tsunade-sama

Tsunade: (se acerca) y como dormiste

Mar: ahora si dormí bien

Tsunade: veo que sakura te quito el suero

Mar: si

Tsunade: (mira a sasuke) que hace sasuke durmiendo en tu cama,y naruto y sakura durmiendo en los sillones

Mar: pues los tres,anoche mientras yo dormía,ellos que quedaron despiertos,cuando me despierto,no habían dormido nada

Tsunade: otra vez

Mar: así es

Tsunade: les he dicho que no lo hagan,pero son tercos (le revisa)

Mar: pues si (se deja revisar)

Tsunade: tu presión esta normal,estuvo un poco baja,pero ahora esta bien,dime cuantos años tienes

Mar: tengo 16

Tsunade: y tu hogar es la aldea oculta de la niebla

Mar: si se le puede llamar,hogar,esta destruido

Tsunade: lo se,mande a que vayan a ver y el pueblo esta vacio

Mar: no hay nadie

Tsunade: no,me han dicho que algunos están en la aldea oculta de las rocas,en la aldea oculta de las nubes y en la aldea oculta de la arena

Mar: si se fueron para alla,seguramente son las personas que tienen famila en esas aldeas

Tsunade: seguramente

Mar: y alguna novedad de mei-sama

Tsunade: no,no ha sido fácil localizarla

Mar: eso es raro,ella siempre se va y cuenta porque se va,es la primera vez que se va sin decir nada

Tsunade: lo se,pero quiero que estes tranquila,ahora la aldea oculta de la hoja,ya es tu hogar

Mar: gracias tsunade-sama y cuando saldré del hospital

Tsunade: pues si sigues mejorando,tal vez el próximo mes,te dejare salir,por ahora ten paciencia

Mar: esta bien

Tsunade: y por cierto,si este trío,sigue haciendo lo mismo,creo que habrá que hacer algo con ellos

Mar: (se truena los dedos) no se preocupe tsunade-sama yo me encargo

Tsunade: esta bien linda hasta luego (se va)

Mar: hasta luego tsunade-sama (sigue leyendo el libro)

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: (entra) hola

Mar: (lo mira) hola sasuke

Sasuke: y que haces

Mar: pues como no tenía nada que hacer,pues me puse a leer

Sasuke: son los libros que te presto sakura

Mar: así es

Sasuke: bueno al menos te entretienes

Mar: pues es lo único que puedo hacer,al menos no me aburro tanto

Sasuke: entiendo,y quería preguntarte una cosa

Mar: haber dime

Sasuke: no creo que tengas ideas de quien soy yo,o quien es naruto o sobre al aldea

Mar: permíteme decirte que estas equivocado claro que se quien eres

Sasuke: en serio

Mar: claro tu nombre es sasuke uchiha y eres el ultimo miembro del clan uchiha tu hermano extermino a todo el clan porque querían hacer,un golpe de estado en konoha,y para evitar una nueva guerra,tu eres el único sobreviviente

Sasuke: (sorprendido) vaya,me dejas sin palabras

Mar: el que haya,vivido en otra aldea, no significa que no sepa,que pasa en las otras aldeas

Sasuke: entiendo,entonces,no te asustes porque hago esto (activa el magekyo sharingan)

Mar: (le mira) me puedes decir porque estas haciendo eso

Sasuke: quiero ver algo

Mar: llevas cinco días sin dormir,estas cansado,no creo que sea una buena idea que lo hagas

Sasuke: no pasara nada

Mar: (piensa) no puede ser que sea tan terco

Sasuke: (deja de usarlo y se marea y cae) creo que tenías razón

Mar: (se levanta y se acerca y le sostiene antes de que caiga) te lo dije,estas agotado no debiste de haberlo hecho

Sasuke: (se toma la mano) quería intentarlo

Mar: yo sabía que los miembros del clan uchiha,eran tercos,pero tu te pasas de ser terco

Sasuke: oye yo no soy terco

Mar: claro que lo eres,no escuchas cuando te dicen algo,haces lo contrario

Sasuke: bueno un poco

Mar: escucha ya llevas cinco días sin dormir,por estar conmigo,te dije que te duermas no haz querido,ahora te arriesgas a usar el magekyo sharingan,asi que en este mismo instante,te ayudare a que te levantes y que te acuestes en la cama,y te duermas

Sasuke: no,mira tranquila estoy bien (intenta levantarse pero no puede) o tal vez

Mar: sasuke,por favor,hazme caso mira tu me haz,dicho que te siempre estas pendiente de mi,y que te preocupo,creo que voy a empezar a creer que no es cierto

Sasuke: lo que te dije es cierto

Mar: entonces si es cierto,por favor ven a la cama y acuéstate y duérmete,te vas a enfermar,y no quiero eso,hazlo por mi no quiero que te enfermes

Sasuke: esta bien,tu ganas me ayudas a levantarme

Mar: claro (mientras le hago que ponga su brazo en mi hombro y le ayudo a que se levante)

Sasuke: y tu brazo derecho como esta

Mar: esta bien ya no me duele

Sasuke: veo que ya te quitaron,el yeso de tu brazo izquierdo

Mar: si al fin

Sasuke: y como esta tu brazo

Mar: todavía me molesta un poco,pero ya pasara (le hace que se acueste en la cama) listo

Sasuke: gracias (se acomoda) no dormirás en el sillón

Mar: claro que no,esta es mi cama

Sasuke: bueno buenas noches (se queda dormido)

Mar: que descanses (vuelve a leer el libro)

Naruto: (aparece después de dos horas y entra al cuarto) hola

Mar: (deja de leer el libro) hola naruto

Naruto: como estas

Mar: bien y tu

Naruto: cansado (ve a sasuke) veo que sasuke esta dormido

Mar: si después de que hace tonterías

Naruto: que paso

Mar: estos cinco días a estado conmigo pero noha dormido,y no se que quería hacer pero utiliza el magekyo sharingan

Naruto: y no te dijo porque

Mar: no

Naruto: y que paso luego

Mar: no me hizo caso cuando le dije que no debería haberlo usado,si estaba cansado,cuando deja de usarlo casi se desmaya

Naruto: es terco

Mar: si lo se,pero le convencí y como vez esta dormido

Naruto: bueno,al menos se durmió

Mar: si,y donde estabas

Naruto: en una misión

Mar: buscando pistas seguramente

Naruto: si pero lo siento

Mar: porque te disculpas

Naruto: no encontramos,al tipo que mato a tu mama y tus amigos,es como si la tierra,se lo tragara

Mar: pues como lo herí,seguramente se escondió y estará hací,hasta que se cure su herida

Naruto: si,de todas formas lo lamento

Mar: no tienes porque disculparte,ya aparecerá y alguna pista de mei-sama

Naruto: nada

Mar: eso ya es raro

Naruto: si pero,se hace lo posible por buscarla

Mar: entiendo,de todas formas gracias

Naruto y otra cosa

Mar: si me vas a preguntar,si tengo alguna idea de quien eres,permíteme decirte que si lo se

Naruto: (sorprendido) lo sabes

Mar: claro que si eres naruto uzumaki,tu padre fue el cuarto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja,ellos sellaron al zorro de las nueve colas,dentro tuyo,porque así podrías controlarlo,debido a eso,los adultos te tenían miedo y te odiaban,cuando creciste,los audltos dejaron de odarte y empezaron a tenerte respeto después de que derrotaste el líder de akatsuki,y tu intención es en convertirte en el hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Naruto: bueno si que sabes y no me tienes miedo

Mar: y yo porque te tendría miedo

Naruto: porque llevo al zorro de las nueve colas

Mar: a este paso,ya me habría asustado el kazekage o el hermano de raikage,tranquilo no tengo porque temerte

Naruto: bueno gracias,me alegra que seamos amigos

Mar: claro que si (los dos se ponen a conversar,hasta bien entrada la noche)

Naruto: (mira el relog) vaya

Mar: que pasa

Naruto: es medianoche,creo que debo ir a casa a descansar,y tu también es hora de dormir

Mar: claro lo voy hacer

Naruto: veo que te has entretenido,con los libros que sakura te presto

Mar: si tu novia,es amable con eso,es tu novia o me equivoco

Naruto: no te equivocas,sakura es mi novia

Mar: pues hacen,una linda pareja

Naruto: gracias,bueno te dejo que descanses (se acerca y le da un beso en la frente)

Mar: (le sonríe) gracias naruto igualmente

Naruto: gracias (se va)

Mar deja el libro en el sillón,y como las cortinas,ya estaban cerradas,en eso se acuesta en la cama,viendo que sasuke,estaba dormido,le da un beso en la frente,y apaga la luz y se duerme,pero ahora ya estaba mas tranquila,aunque le dolía haber perdido a su madre y a sus amigos,tenía nuevos amigos,solo esperaba que algún día puedan atrapar,al asesino de su madre,y con eso estaría en paz,con esos pensamientos se duerme


	3. Chapter 3

Un mes después

Ya ha pasado,tres meses,desde que mar,llego a konoha,todavía seguía en el hospital,tsunade,todavía no la dejaba salir,porque esperaba ver como iba,ahora estaba en el consultorio,con anruto,sasuke y sakura

Sakura: pues yo veo bastante bien a mar

Tsunade: si ,eso es cierto

Naruto: y cuando saldrá del hospital

Tsunade: pues como veo que esta bien,y se ha recuperado bastante bien

Sasuke: y cuando,le dará el alta

Tsunade: mañana

Naruto: en serio oba-chan

Tsunade: si,ya no es necesario,que este aquí,solo hay un pequeño problema

Sakura: y cual es tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ella aquí,no tiene hogar,a donde ira

Sasuke: en eso no hay problema,la llevare a mi casa

Tsunade: (lo mira) seguro sasuke

Sasuke: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: esta bien (mientras se levanta) venga iremos a darle,la noticia a mar (sale del consultorio y los tres le siguen)

Mar: (se había levantado de la cama,y ahora se había acercado a la ventana,mirando a las personas) que suerte tienen,ellos fuera del hospital,caminando y están tanto yo me aburro (en eso escucha que tocan la puerta) adelante

Tsunade: (entra junto con sasuke,naruto y sakura) hola mar

Mar: (le mira) hola tsunade-sama

Tsunade: y como estas

Mar: pues ando aburrida,y ya que esta aquí le quiero preguntar algo

Tsunade: claro,dime

Mar: cuando me dejara,salir del hospital

Tsunade: ya quieres salir

Mar: si,quiero salir conocer el pueblo,la verdad es que ya me aburrí de estar en el hospital

Sasuke: no te quejes,salimos a la terraza del hospital

Mar: si pero,no es lo mismo

Sasuke: lo se

Tsunade: bueno te tengo una buena noticia

Mar: en serio

Tsunade: si,mira te haz recuperado,bastante bien,y de verdad te veo bien,así que mañana ya podrás salir del hospital

Mar: (emocionada) en serio,tsunade-sama

Tsunade: en serio mar

Mar: (se levanta y le abraza) gracias,gracias (deja de abrazarla) lo lamento

Tsunade: tranquila,eso es porque estas feliz no es cierto

Mar: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: me alegro bueno linda, me retiro

Mar: esta bien tsunade-sama

Tsunade: nos vemos chicos (se va)

Sasuke: esta bien tsunade-sama (la mira irse,y luego ve a mar) te pasa algo

Mar: es que tengo un problema

Sasuke: cual es

Mar: no tengo casa,no se a donde ir

Sasuke: tranquila te quedaras,en mi casa

Mar: (lo mira) de veras sasuke

Sasuke: de veras

Mar: (le abraza) gracias,gracias (se separa) lo siento

Sasuke: tranquila,no pasa nada

Sakura: supongo que ahora,si estas feliz

Mar: claro que si

Naruto: supongo que era,lo que querías salir del hospital

Mar: claro que si

Sakura: bueno ya saldrás

Mar: así es

Los tres seguían conversando,hasta la noche,en que naruto y sakura,se despidieron y se fueron,mientras que sasuke,se quedo de nuevo con mar,los dos se pusieron a conversar,ya cuando era casi media noche,los dos se acostaron,y se durmieron,ya cuando amaneció sasuke seguía dormido,mientras que mar,se despertó y se levanto con cuidado,pensaba en meterse al baño,cuando ve ropa,nueva en el sillón y ve una nota la toma y la lee

Mar: pues que amable es sakura (en eso toma la ropa,y se mete al baño y que quita,la pijama y abre las llaves,de la ducha ,cuando ve que el agua estaba en una temperatura perfecta se mete y se da un baño,a los veinte minutos sale y se seca,y se empieza a vestir)

Sasuke: (seguía dormido,hasta que después de media hora se despierta,y ve que mar,no estaba) y ahora donde se metió mar

Mar: (sale del baño) buenos días sasuke

Sasuke: (la mira) buenos días,te metiste al baño

Mar: si,y tu recién te despiertas

Sasuke: así es, supongo que estas lista para irnos

Mar: claro que si

Sasuke: esta bien (se levanta) espérame (se mete al baño)

Mar: claro (tocan la puerta) adelante

Enfermera: (entra) buenos días mar

Mar: buenos días

Enfermera: supongo que estas lista para irte del hospital

Mar: si

Enfermera: esta bien (mientras le revisa) pues te veo bastante bien dime tu brazo derecho como esta

Mar: bien,ya no me duele

Enfermera: y el derecho

Mar: después de que me quitaron,el yeso,me molesto un poco,pero a la final dejo de molestarme

Enfermera: que bueno,pues yo te veo bastante bien,así que ya puedes irte

Mar: era lo que quería

Enfermera: lo se (ve que sasuke sale del baño) hola sasuke

Sasuke: (la mira) hola,supongo que vino a darle el alta a mar

Enfermera: si,ya puede irse

Sasuke: esta bien

Enfermera: hasta luego chicos (seva)

Sasuke: hasta luego (mira a mar) lista para irnos

Mar: claro que si

Sasuke: bueno vamos (abre la puerta para que salga)

Mar: gracias (sale del cuarto y empiezan a caminar,en eso mar se despide de las enfermeras,y salen del hospital) al fin fuera

Sasuke: ya era hora no

Mar: claro que si

Sasuke: ven vamos,primero te llevare a mi casa,y que te parece si preparo el desayuno

Mar: pues sería buena idea,tengo hambre

Sasuke: si yo también (los dos empiezan a caminar,aunque mar se sentía observada por varias chicas) pasa algo

Mar: si,porque me miran tanto

Sasuke: quien

Mar: esas chicas,me miran de una forma rara

Sasuke: (ve a las chicas que estaban celosas) tranquila,no les hagas caso,ven vamos ya casi llegamos (le da la mano)

Mar: (toma su mano) esta bien (siguen caminando)

Sasuke: (llegan a su casa) adelante

Mar: gracias (entra y mira la casa) es linda

Sasuke: si me alegra,que te guste tengo una idea

Mar: cual es

Sasuke: mientras yo preparo,el desayuno,si quieres puedes conocer la casa

Mar: en serio y no quieres que te ayude

Sasuke: conoce prmero la casa,y luego me vienes ayudar

Mar: esta bien

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se va a la cocina)

Mar: (recorre los alrededores de la casa,hasta la sala y ve una foto,se acerca y la mira) los padres y el hermano de sasuke,se nota que era una familia feliz (al seguir mirando,se pone un poco triste,pero a la final,deja de estar triste,y se va a ayudar a sasuke) tu casa es bonita

Sasuke: (prepara el desayuno) me alegra que te guste

Mar: si quieres puedo arreglar la mesa

Sasuke: claro,acepto que me ayudes

Mar: esta bien (toma los platos,y se pone a arreglar la mesa)

Sasuke: gracias

Mar: de nada

Sasuke: (termina de preparar el desayuno)

Mar: pues la mesa ya esta lista

Sasuke: entonces ya puedes sentarte

Mar: claro (se sienta)

Sasuke: (lleva los platos a la mesa) listo

Mar: se ve rico

Sasuke: pues comanos

Mar: claro que si (empieza a comer)

Sasuke: te gusto

Mar: si,eres bueno cocinando

Sasuke: gracias (empieza a comer) y que quieres hacer luego de desayunar

Mar: me gustaría conocer,el pueblo

Sasuke: claro,después del desayuno iremos,que te parece

Mar: me gusta la idea

Sasuke: esta bien (siguen desayunando) y aprovechando,quiero enseñarte algo

Mar: que cosa

Sasuke: caminando por el pueblo lo sabrás

Mar: esta bien (sigue desayunando)

Sasuke: (termina) termine que te pareció

Mar: (también termina de desayunar) me encanto

Sasuke: (se levanta) me alegro

Mar: déjame ayudarte

Sasuke: esta bien arreglemos esto y luego salimos de la casa

Mar: de acuerdo (los dos empiezan a arreglar la mesa y luego mar le ayuda con los platos mientras sasuke lavaba cuando termina se los da y ella los seca y luego los guarda y luego arregla la mesa) listo

Sasuke: quedo bien ven te enseñare el pueblo

Mar: de acuerdo

Los dos salen de la casa,y empiezan a caminar por todo el pueblo,sasuke le enseñaba los sitios conocidos,como el campo de entrenamiento,la escuela ninja,el ichiraku,y le llevo hasta el monte donde estaban las caras de los hokages

Mar: así que este,es el monte donde están las caras de los hokages

Sasuke: así es

Mar: y supongo que ese,es el papa de naruto (le señala)

Sasuke: si,el fue el mejor hokage de la aldea

Mar: entiendo

Sasuke: ven sigamos

Mar: esta bien

Mientras siguen caminando,se topan con kiba y con hinata,y ellos le saludan y ella también les saluda,se quedan conversando un rato,hasta que después se despiden y se van,ellos también siguen el recorrido,hasta que sasuke se detiene en una florería y compra unas flores

Mar: (le mira con las flores) y esas flores

Sasuke: pues ahora lo veras

Mar: supongo que vamos al lugar,que dijiste que querías enseñarme

Sasuke: si vamos

Mar: de acuerdo (mientras siguen caminando,hasta que llegan al cementerio y empiezan a caminar,hasta que ve que se detiene) porque vinimos al cementerio

Sasuke: porque aquí,es donde quería enseñarte algo

Mar: y que es

Sasuke: mira (le señala la tumba)

Mar: (la mira) no puede,ser,mi mama esta enterrada aquí

Sasuke: así es

Mar: pero no entiendo,porque esta enterrada aquí,si ella no era de esta aldea

Sasuke: tsunade-sama pensó,que a lo mejor,sería buena idea,de que sea enterrada,aquí,para que así,puedas venir a verla

Mar: pues que amable tsunade-sama,le daré las gracias

Sasuke: ten (le da las flores)

Mar: gracias (las toma y las pone en la tumba de su mama) mama (piensa) mama solo quiero,que sepas,que ahora estoy bien,tengo un nuevo hogar,el problema,es que hasta ahora no se sabe nada de mei-sama,solo espero que este,bien y que no se haya topado con ningún ninja,que nos ataco,ma solo quiero que sepas,que encontrare al que te hizo,eso,aunque no estoy segura,pero si es el lo pagara,me haces,falta pero quiero que sepas,que no estoy sola,tengo un nuevo hogar,y nuevos amigos y ahora que se donde estas,enterrada,vendre a verte te quiero (se levanta) gracias sasuke

Sasuke: de nada (los dos se van del cementerio y siguen caminando,y luego se detienen a comer cuando terminan,sasuke compra unos helados,y siguen caminando,ya cuando empieza a oscurecer,llegan a la casa) ven te enseñare cual será tu cuarto

Mar: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (sube hasta los cuartos y abre la puerta) este será tu cuarto

Mar: gracias

Sasuke: bueno de seguro,debes de estar cansada

Mar: si pun poco

Sasuke: esta bien,es tarde,te dejare descansar

Mar: gracias sasuke

Sasuke: de nada (le da un beso en la mejilla) que descanses (se va a su cuarto)

Mar: igualmente (entra y se sienta en la cama,pero luego siente,que se empieza a dormir,ya que en el hospital,casi no durmió porque las enfermeras entraban a cada rato,en eso,se levanta y ve una pijama en la cama,así que se cambia de ropa,y se pone la pijama,y luego,termina se acuesta)

Sasuke: (también se cambia de ropa pero a la final,no se acuesta,sale del cuarto y va al cuarto de mar,y abre la puerta y entra) mar,ya estas dormida

Mar: (le mira) pues casi que paso

Sasuke: pues me dio curiosidad

Mar: no será,que te sientes solo en tu cuarto,y por eso viniste

Sasuke: pues por lo menos vine hacerte compañía

Mar: pues no voy a negar,que me siento un poco sola

Sasuke: igual que yo

Mar: (le hace espacio) ven

Sasuke: (se acuesta su lado) ahora si,supongo que te duermes

Mar: si,en el hospital,primero no me dejaron,dormir,porque las enfermeras,entraban a cada,rato,y luego,te andaba vigilando

Sasuke: a mi porque

Mar: para que no,estes despierto y hagas,tonterías

Sasuke: solo fue una vez

Mar: si y casi te enfermas

Sasuke: y ya no lo volvi hacer

Mar: es que te tenia vigilada

Sasuke: lo se pero bueno creo que mejor vamos a dormir

Mar: de acuerdo (se acomoda)

Sasuke: (también se acomoda) que descanses (se duerme)

Mar: igualmente

A la final mar se acomoda y empieza a quedarse dormida,pero mientras duerme no se dio cuenta de que sasuke le había abrazado,mar en cambio ahora su ya podía dormir tranquila,ya no se sentía sola y ahora estaba feliz porque tenia una nueva familia,con estos pensamientos se queda dormida


	4. Chapter 4

Ya había pasado ocho días,desde que mar dejo el hospital,y ahora ella estaba tranquila,se había hecho amiga de kiba y de hinata,mientras tanto,fuera de la aldea,naruto y sakura habían llegado a la aldea oculta de la niebla

Sakura: (mirando) que terrible

Naruto: todo esta completamente destruido

Sakura: se nota,que solo querían hacer daño

Naruto: así es tengamos cuidado

Sakura: esta bien (siguen caminando) naruto

Naruto: (la mira) dime

Sakura: mira hay alguien ahí (señala donde estaba la persona)

Naruto: crees que sea,una buena idea ir a ver

Sakura: si,a lo mejor puede,necesitar ayuda

Naruto: esta bien vamos (mientras los dos caminan,hasta donde estaba la persona)

Sakura: (se acerca y mira) no puede ser

Naruto: (también le mira) mei-sama

Mei: (les mira) naruto sakura

Sakura: pero cuando llego

Mei: estoy aquí desde,hace una hora

Naruto: observaba,lo que el pueblo fue destruido

Mei: así,es no puedo creer,que hayan hecho esto

Sakura: ninjas renegados

Mei: si,y nadie esta aquí

Naruto: la mayoría,están en diferentes,aldeas

Mei: lo se,tienen familia allá

Sakura: mei-sama mar y su mama

Mei: ellas están bien

Naruto: bueno mar si,pero la mama y sus amigos no

Mei: los mataron

Sakura: así es

Mei: creen que pueda,ir con ustedes,a konoha,quiero verla

Naruto: claro vamos (los tres empiezan a caminar y seguían conversando)

Dos días después

Tsunade: alguna novedad,de naruto y sakura

Shizune: no lady tsunade

Tsunade: aun no vienen verdad

Shizune: todavía no

Tsunade: esperemos que vuelvan pronto (en eso tocan la puerta) adelante

Naruto: (entra) oba-chan

Tsunade: (se para) naruto alguna novedad

Sakura: (también entra) si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: y que paso

Naruto: la aldea oculta de la niebla esta destruida

Tsunade: toda la aldea

Sakura: por suerte no

Tsunade: entiendo

Naruto: pero,encontramos a alguien en la aldea

Tsunade: a quien

Sakura: ahora lo vera (sale y le dice a la persona que entre y lo hace)

Tsunade: (se para y la mira) mei

Mei: hola tsunade

Tsunade: pero que fue lo que te paso

Mei: demasiadas cosas

Tsunade: como cuales

Mei: antes de contarles ,es cierto lo que naruto y sakura me contaron

Tsunade: de que mar esta aquí

Mei: así es

Tsunade: si ella esta aquí

Mei: me gustaría verla

Tsunade: esta bien sakura

Sakura: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ve a buscar a mar por favor

Sakura: en seguida tsunade-sama (se va a buscar a mar)

Mar: (venda el brazo de sasuke) lo lamento

Sasuke: no tienes porque disculparte

Mar: te lastime

Sasuke: era un entrenamiento,esto pasa

Mar: lo se

Sasuke: además,no me imagine que fueras rápida,no vi el momento,en que la kunai me toco

Mar: es porque entrenaba con mi papa y el me enseño (termina de vendarle el brazo)

Sasuke: pues si que te enseño,bien

Mar: lo se (en eso tocan la puerta) voy a ver

Sasuke: esta bien

Mar: (se acerca y abre la puerta) hola sakura

Sakura: hola chicos

Sasuke: que paso

Sakura: pues necesito que los dos,vengan a la torre

Mar: y eso porque

Sakura: en la torre lo sabrán

Sasuke: esta bien vamos

Mar: de acuerdo (los dos salen de la casa y caminan con sakura,hasta la torre)

Shizune: y la aldea se puede reparar

Mei: por lo que vi si,no toda,la aldea esta destruida

Tsunade: eso es bueno

Sakura: (entra) ya llegamos

Tsunade: esta bien

Mar: (entra) mei-sama (se acerca y le abraza)

Mei: linda,que alegría ver que estas,bien (también le abraza)

Mar: que le paso esta bien

Mei: todo fue una trampa

Naruto: por eso se fue sin decir nada

Mei: así es,se que yo no hago eso

Mar: eso,es cierto,es la primera vez que se lo hace

Mei: lo se,debi de haberme imaginado,que todo era una trampa

Sasuke: fue en el momento,en que se fue,cuando se aprovecharon y atacaron la aldea

Mei: nunca me imagine,que había ninja renegados (mira a mar) linda lo lamento

Mar: mei-sama

Mei: fue mi culpa,yo me fui deje la aldea,sin protección,y paso esto

Mar: nadie se imagino,que esto pasaría

Mei: lamento lo de tu madre

Mar: gracias y hablando de mi mama tsunade-sama

Tsunade: quieres preguntarme,porque tu mama esta enterrada,aquí,si ella no es de esta aldea

Mar: así es

Tsunade: pensé,que sería bueno,que supieras,donde estaba tu mama,para que pudieras verla,por eso,tome la decisión de enterrarla aquí

Mar: entiendo y gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: de nada linda,y mei,donde estabas,mande a que te busquen,pero nadie sabía donde estabas

Mei: tuve,varios,problemas

Tsunade: te buscaban también

Mei: si,varios,ninjas,siempre me interceptaban en mi camino,de regreso

Sakura: por eso,es que nadie pudo encontrarla

Mei: así es

Sasuke: hasta que,pudo llegar a la aldea

Mei: así es,y vi todo lo que paso

Tsunade: y en la aldea,te encontraron,naruto y sakura

Mei: así es,y ellos me contaron todo,así que les pedí que me trajeran

Tsunade: entiendo,supongo que volverás a la aldea

Mei: si,tengo que ver,los daños

Tsunade: entiendo,mandare que te acompañen y también que vean en que pueden ayudarte

Mei: gracias mar

Mar: si mei-sama

Mei: se que ahora konoha es tu hogar no es cierto

Mar: si mei-sama aunque,la aldea oculta de la niebla también sigue siendo mi hogar

Mei: lo se,y te prometo que hare lo posible,por buscar,al que causo todo esto

Mar: de seguro,sigue escondido,como le herí en el costado

Mei: seguramente,pero aun así, lo buscare

Mar: esta bien mei-sama

Sakura: creo que sería mejor retirarnos

Tsunade: esta bien chicos,de todas,formas sakura y naruto hicieron un buen trabajo

Naruto: gracias oba-chan

Mar: vamos

Mei: (ve que se van) sasuke antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo

Sasuke: (se acerca) si mei-sama

Mei: por lo que veo,todo este tiempo,haz estado con mar

Sasuke: así es

Mei: (mira la venda de su brazo) estuvieron entrenando no es cierto

Sasuke: si,y no vi el momento,en que me lanzo la kunai,lo hizo tan rápido

Mei: lo aprendió de su papa

Tsunade: con razón,es rápida,y por eso,el tipo al que hirió sigue,sin aparecer

Mei: así es,sasuke,cuidala,no dudo,que ese tipo,vuelva y quiera terminar,su trabajo

Sasuke: no se preocupe,mei-sama no dejare que la toquen

Mei: se que puedo confiar,en ti y también en naruto y sakura

Sasuke: eso no lo dude

Mei: de acuerdo,gracias sasuke,y recuerda,que confío en ti

Sasuke: puede,estar segura que no fallare ahora me retiro (se va)

Tsunade: mar no tiene a nadie mas

Mei: tenía a su padrastro,pero no se que paso con el

Tsunade: crees que puedas localizarlo

Mei: hare lo posible,pero no será tan fácil

Tsunade: aun así hay que estar pendiente

Mei: así es el tipo,seguramente regresara

Tsunade: pero si sigue herido

Mei: si mar,lo hirió profundamente,es posible que tarde en curarse,pero cuando se cure,volverá

Tsunade: habrá que estar pendientes

Mei: claro que si

Las dos siguen conversando aunque mei se iría en la mañana,tsunade, le dijo que dará la orden de que le acompañen,y que se quedarían con ella,no solo para ayudarla a reconstruir la aldea,si no para evitar que quieran attacarla,y mei acepto,solo esperaba,no solo poder,encontrar al padrasto de mar,si no tipo que asesino a su madre


	5. Chapter 5

Tres meses después

Ha pasado seis meses,desde que mar,esta en konoha,estaba tranquila,y se había hecho amiga de naruto y sakura,se llevaban bien,ahora estaba con sasuke naruto y sakura en ichiraku comiendo ramen

Naruto: oye mar

Mar: dime naruto

Naruto: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Mar: claro dime

Naruto: porque te llamas mar

Mar: a quieres saber porque me llamo asi

Naruto: si me llama la atención,que te llames como el mar

Sakura: no es el único,también quiero saberlo

Sasuke: ya somos tres

Mar: pues,lo único que les puedo decir,es lo que me contaba mi mama

Naruto: que te decía

Mar: ella me decía que cuando yo era,un bebe y lloraba mucho,mi papa me sabía llevar,hasta el mar,y cuando escuchaba las olas del mar,dejaba de llorar

Sakura: entonces por eso te llamas mar

Mar: así es

Sasuke: y aun te acercas al mar

Mar: si,y mi mama,no se equivoco,siempre que estoy cerca del mar,me siento en paz

Naruto: tengo una idea

Sasuke: hay no,cuando tienes un diea,creo que es mejor evitarla

Naruto: vamos,esta no es tan mala idea

Sakura: y ahora que quieres hacer naruto

Naruto: y si vamos al muelle podríamos ir un rato

Sasuke: para que

Sakura: creo que lo tengo

Sasuke: que cosa

Sakura: naruto piensa,que si vamos al muelle podríamos,ver si es cierto,lo que dice mar

Sasuke: sobre que el mar,le hace sentir en paz

Naruto: así es,y podría servirle

Sasuke: es buena idea,mar tu que opinas

Mar: pues no es tan mala idea

Naruto: y tal vez luego podríamos regresar al valle del fin

Mar: para que

Naruto: para que lo veas

Mar: ver que,ustedes dos hicieron el favor de destruir las estatuas

Sakura: vamos la idea no es tan mala

Sasuke: es cierto,ademas,desde que llegaste no haz salido

Mar: pues no sería tan mala,idea

Naruto: entonces nos iremos en la mañana

Mar: una pregunta

Sakura: dinos

Mar: que no es necesario pedir,permiso a tsunade-sama para salir,de la aldea

Sasuke: pues cuando,vas de misión,si hay que ir con ella,pero no hay problema podemos irnos

Mar: entiendo

Sakura: entonces,estas de acuerdo,en que nos vayamos

Mar: claro

Naruto: bueno,es tarde,mejor que vayamos a descansar

Mar: (se levanta) gracias por la comida

Naruto: de nada,y te gusto el ramen

Mar: si,estaba rico

Naruto: que bueno vamos

Todos caminaban,hasta que a la final se detuvieron y naruto se despidió de sakura con un beso y se fue a la casa y también se despidió de sasuke y mar,también sakura se despidió y se fue a su casa,sasuke y mar,empezaron a caminar,hasta la casa

Sasuke: asi que,crees que es una buena idea salir

Mar: pues,yo creo que si

Sasuke: pues no creo que no pase,nada

Mar: pues que podría pasarnos

Sasuke: que naruto haga alguna de sus tonterías

Mar: si,y luego,nos meta

Sasuke: es cierto (entran a la casa) bueno vamos a dormir

Mar: si vamos

Los dos suben a los cuartos,y entran y se cambian de ropa,ya para cuando están listos se acuestan y se duermen a la mañana siguiente,se despiertan y cuando terminan de levantarse y de cambiarse,de ropa,y de desayunar,empieza n a arreglar sus mochilas,para irse

Sasuke: todo esta listo (terminar de poner algunas cosas,en la mochila)

Mar: si y naruto y sakura,nos vienen a ver (cierra su mochila)

Sasuke: no,quedamos en que nos veríamos afuera de la aldea

Mar: pues estoy lista

Sasuke: yo igual podemos irnos

Mar: claro vamos (los dos salen de la casa,para ir a la entrada de la aldea)

Naruto: pues esperemos que le ayude

Sakura: pues si,lo que ella mismo conto,pues seguramente,no sería tan mala idea,de que vayamos al muelle

Naruto: veremos si es cierto,que estar cerca del mar,le ayuda

Sakura: claro que si,sobre todo después de lo que paso con su mama,es una buena idea

Naruto: claro que si

Sakura: mira ya vienen

Naruto: (los mira) es verdad

Sasuke: ya llegamos

Sakura: están listos

Mar: si,podemos irnos

Naruto: claro vamos (los cuatro salen de la aldea y empiezan a caminar,mientras que en la torre)

Shizune: (entra) lady tsunade

Tsunade: que pasa shizune

Shizune: todo esta en orden

Tsunade: no hay ninguna novedad

Shizune: bueno si una

Tsunade: y cual es

Shizune: naruto sakura sasuke y mar,se fueron

Tsunade: quisiera salir fuera de a aldea

Shizune: así es

Tsunade: bueno,supongo que pensaban que es una buena,idea de que mar salga

Shizune: pero es buena idea

Tsunade: claro que si

Shizune: pero si les atacan

Tsunade: tranquila,ellos saben defenderse,especialmente mar

Shizune: bueno en eso tiene toda la razón

Tsunade: claro que si

Shizune: y el tipo no aparece hasta ahora

Tsunade: tal vez aun no se recupera de la forma como mar,lo hirió

Shizune: sigue escondido

Tsunade: si,pero aun así,habrá que estar pendiente,por si vuelve

Shizune: todos están pendientes

Tsunade: esta bien (las dos siguen conversando)

A la mañana siguiente

Los cuatro habían llegado al muelle,justo era la mañana

Naruto: llegamos

Sasuke: el viaje si fuelargo

Sakura: si pero,valio la pena

Mar: claro que si (mira el mar) vaya

Sasuke: que pasa

Mar: mi mama,no se equivoco

Sakura: tenía razón

Mar: así es,estando cerca,del mar,me hace sentir en paz,y tener la tranquilidad,que no la había tenido,desde hace tiempo

Naruto: fue buena idea traerla

Sasuke: pues no te equivocaste

Sakura: que tal si vamos,a ese puesto a comer

Mar: buena idea tengo hambre

Sasuke: si, yo también

Naruto: pues vamos (todos se van al puesto y empiezan a desayunar)

Sakura: y ahora que sigue

Sasuke: nos quedaremos un rato

Mar: Y luego

Naruto: nos iremos al valle del fin

Mar: otro viaje largo

Sasuke: si,en la mañana llegaremos

Sakura: esta bien

Mar: si (todos sieguen desayunando,ya cuando terminan,se levantan y empiezan a caminar por el muelle)

Sasuke: no me imagine,que los pescadores estarían aquí

Mar: supongo que siempre vienen,a dejar lo que pescaron

Sasuke: seguramente

Mar: que hacen esos dos (señala a naruto y sakura)

Sasuke: (los mira) alguna tontería

Mar: como siempre,aunque sakura,le sigue

Sasuke: se divierten

Mar: así es (mientras los mira y no puede evitar reírse,de ver como los dos se lanzaba pescados a la cara)

Sasuke,también les observa y se ríe,y estaba feliz,ya que se alegraba ver que mar,estaba riéndose,ya cuando la tarde avanzaba,se fueron a comer,y a al terminar,recogieron sus mochilas,y empezaron a caminar,para irse,al valle del fin,aunque llegarían en la mañana,pero mientras seguían caminando no se dieron cuenta,de que alguien los estaba espiando,y siguiéndolos

Extraño: te encontré,mar,ha sido difícil,pero tenían razón cuando dijeron que habías terminado en konoha después de que tu mama y tus amigos escaparon,lastima que terminaron muertos y tu llegaste a konoha con tu mama,lastima que ella también,murió,bien el sigue recuperándose,de la herida que le hiciste,pero yo haré su trabajo,ya nos veremos pronto (en eso decide seguirlos,pero de una manera tan silenciosa,que ninguno de los cuatro se dio cuenta,mientras seguían su camino hasta el valle del fin)


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente

Los cuatro,llegaron al valle del fin,era las once de la mañana cuando llegaron

Sakura: al fin

Mar: si que fue largo este,viaje

Naruto: pero valió la pena

Sasuke: nunca me imagine,que volvería aquí

Mar: si (mientras miraba el valle)

Sakura: ya había venido antes

Mar: si,varias,veces venía con mi mama

Naruto: y ahora que te parece

Mar: aquí falta algo

Sasuke: que cosa

Mar: las dos estatuas,eso falta,pero ustedes dos hicieron el favor de destruirlas

Sakura: te gustaba verlas

Mar: si

Naruto: pues,así pasa

Sakura: y ahora que hacemos (se sienta)

Sasuke: descansar,un rato luego volveremos (todos se sientan,pero mientras estaban sentados,no se dieron cuenta,de que el extraño,que los había seguido,ahora estaba escondido)

Extraño: muy bien,ahora solo necesito,distraerlos,para que se separen de mar,y creo que ya se que hacer (en eso se aleja un poco,pero pisa una rama)

Naruto: (escucha el ruido y se levanta) que extraño

Sakura: que paso

Naruto: caminare un poco,ya vuelvo

Sakura: (se levanta) te acompaño

Naruto: claro vamos (mira a sasuke y mar) ya volvemos

Sasuke: a donde van

Naruto: caminaremos un poco,no nos demoraremos

Mar: esta bien

Sasuke: tengan cuidado

Sakura: si lo tendremos (se van)

Mar: apuesto que querían estar solos

Sasuke: pues,concociendolos claro que si

Los dos,seguían conversando,mientras que el extraño,provoco una distracción y sakura y naruto,se separaron,mientras que sasuke y mar,seguían conversando,pero ya habñia pasado,casi dos horas,y empezaba a preocuparse

Sasuke: esto no me gusta

Mar: que paso

Sasuke: naruto y sakura,se fueron hace dos horas,y hasta ahora no vuelven

Mar: se habrán entretinido,con algo

Sasuke: no lo creo (se levanta)

Mar: (también se levanta) crees que estén en apuros

Sasuke: seguramente (le mira) escucha,voy a buscarlos

Mar: no quieres que te acompañe

Sasuke: (le mira) prefiero que te quedes aquí

Mar: seguro

Sasuke: si,pero vamos hacer algo

Mar: que cosa

Sasuke: si no regreso en una hora,buscame

Mar: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (le toma de las manos) prométeme que tendrás cuidado (aunque no quisiera,admitirlo,empezaba a sentir algo por mar)

Mar: tranquilo voy a estar bien (le sonríe)

Sasuke: esta bien,ya vuelvo (se aleja)

Mar: de acuerdo (se sienta)

Mar estuvo sentada,pero cuando,paso la hora,sasuke,no volvía y tampoco,naruto ni sakura,así que no pudo quedarse,mas tiempo sentada,así que se levanto,y se fue a buscarlos,en eso,se trepo a un árbol y empezó a saltar,por los árboles,ya que para ella,era mas fácil buscar,a las personas de esa forma,pero mientras lo hacía,de repente,varias kunais van directo donde ella,pero les esquiva fácilmente,en eso ella también lanza,las kunais,en la misma dirección,pero había algo que le inquietaba,un chakra,se debilitaba,y no sabía de quien, í que mejor decide,regresar,teniendo,cuidado,salta por los arboles,hasta llegar,donde había estado con los otros,en eso ve a alguien en el suelo y se acerca

Mar: sasuke (se acerca y ve que esta herido) que paso

Sasuke: (apenas consiente) mar..ten..cuidado

Mar: cuidado con que

Sasuke: alguien…me…ataco…parece…que…le…interesas (es lo último que dice,antes de desmayarse)

Mar: sasuke (lo sacude,pero se ve que no responde,y revisa sus heridas,en eso toma su mochila) sabía que era una buena idea,venir preparada en caso,de emergencias (abre su mochila y había metido,un botiquín de primeros auxilios lo saca,y lo abre,y empieza a curar a sasuke)

Sakura: (aparece después de media hora con naruto) mar estas bien

Mar: (la mira) si,pero que paso

Sakura: alguien nos observaba,y cuando caminamos,nos ayaco,y naruto y yo nos separamos,cuando,esta buscando a naruto,y cuando lo encontré,estaba herido

Mar: esta bien

Sakura: no lo se (mira a sasuke) que le paso

Mar: cuando ustedes,no volvieron,se preocupo y se fue a buscarlos,me dijo que esperara,que si no regresaba en una hora,que lo buscara,y lo hice,pero en eso alguien me ataco,y pude devolverle su ataque

Sakura: no sabes quien fue

Mar: no,no le pude ver,cuando regrese aca,vi a sasuke y estaba herido

Sakura: (ve el botiquín de primeros auxilios) trajiste ese botiquín

Mar: si,cuando salgo,siempre lo llevo conmigo

Sakura: chica prevenida

Mar: todo el tiempo

Sakura: y ahora que hacemos

Mar: me parece,que tenemos que volver a la aldea,aquí ya no es seguro quedarnos

Sakura: tienes razon (ve algo) mar cuidado

Mar: (se da la vuelta y ve la kunai,en eso le agarra.y ve una somrba,así que lanza la kunai,donde estaba la sombra,y escucha un grito) creo que le di

Sakura: que reflejos,donde los aprendiste

Mar: haber,entrenado con mi mama,me sirvió

Sakura: y mucho iré a ver quien grito (se aleja)

Mar: ten cuidado (termina de curar a sasuke y hace lo mismo con naruto)

Sakura: (regresa después de media hora) lo tengo (pone al tipo en el suelo)

Mar: el grito

Sakura: si lo heriste y parece que cuando te ataco,también le llegaste a herir,no pudo evitar,las kunais

Mar: gracias a mi reflejos

Sakura: lo se,veamos quien es (le quita la mascara)

Mar: (lo mira) alex,no puede ser

Sakura: lo conoces

Mar: era un vigilante de la aldea,no puedo creer,que haya sido capaz de eso

Sakura: un desertor

Mar: si (se acerca) como pudiste alex,mei-sama siempre confió en ti

Alex: lo lamento mar,me convencieron

Mar: te convencieron,a que seas,un desertor,y que hagas daño,no puedo creerlo

Alex: se que no debí de haberlo hecho

Mar: que paso,con el chico que siempre,me decía que lo primero era defender la aldea,y no dejar que la atacan,o que me decía,jamás te rindas,ni te des por vencido,si sientes que todo esta perdido

Alex: (cierra los ojos) lo…siento…mar

Mar: (siente que su chakra se debilita) alex donde esta allen,se que tu sabes donde esta,dímelo quiero saber que paso con el

Alex: lo..siento (cierra los ojos,mientras su chakra deja de sentirse)

Mar: (lo sacude) alex no,no puedes,irte hasta decirme que paso con allen

Sakura: (se acerca y lo revisa) esta muerto

Mar: demonios (golpea la piedra donde estuvo sentada)

Sakura: cálmate

Mar: lo siento

Sakura: quien es allen

Mar: es mi padrastro,quería saber que paso,porque desapareció un día antes del ataque

Sakura: pensabas que el sabía

Mar: era su amigo,estaba mas que segura,que el tenía la respuesta

Sakura: y ahora esta muerto

Mar: no puedo creer,que se haya convertido en un desertor

Sakura: entiendo,pero tenemos otros problemas

Mar: lo se

Sakura: aquí,ya no podemos quedarnos,tenemos que volver a la aldea,y cuanto mas rápido sea mejor

Mar: (toma el botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo guarda en su mochila) tienes razón es necesario llevar a naruto y sasuke al hospital

Sakura: es verdad (agarra a naruto como si no pesara nada,y le pone en su hombro) estoy lista y tu

Mar: agarra su mochila,y le pone en su pecho,mientras toma a sasuke y le pone en su espalda) si vamos

Sakura: (la mira) podrás con sasuke

Mar: si,y tu con naruto

Sakura: claro que puedo

Mar: esta bien,entonces vámonos

Sakura: de acuerdo

Las dos se alejan del lugar,y siguen su camino de regreso a konoha,pero mientras caminaban,mar no paraba de pensar,en lo que le dijo alex,y estaba segura de que si era la persona que ella siempre sospecho,pues eso no se quedaría así,lo iba a lamentar,no solo por lo que hizo a su pueblo y a sus amigos y a su mama,si no también porque resulto ser un completo mentiroso,con estos pensamientos,se dirigía a konoha,ya que le preocupaba naruto y también sasuke y aunque no quisiera admitirlo empezaba a sentir algo por sasuke,solo esperaba que el este bien,y estaría tranquila con estos pensamientos tanto ella como sakura seguían su camino de vuelta a casa


	7. Chapter 7

Cinco días después

Ha pasado cinco,días desde que sakura y mar,regresaron del valle del fin,con los chicos,que habían resultados,heridos,y desde que estaban en el hospital,ni siquiera,sakura,ni mar,se separaban de naruto y sasuke,aunque naruto despertó hace dos días,pero aun sasuke,no despertaba,aunque cuando empezaba a amanecer,y todos empezaban,sus rutinas,mientras que en el hospital sasuke empezaba,a desperar,aunque no vio bien donde estaba,porque todo lo veía negro,pero lentamente,su vista se aclaro,y pudo ver donde estaba,pensaba que estaba en casa,pero al ver las cortinas blancas,se dio cuenta donde estaba,hospital,no entendía bien que pasaba,ya que lo ultimo que recordaba,es que estando en el valle del fin,se había separado de mar,por buscar a naruto y sakura,pero de repente,lo atacaron,y aunque trato de defenderse,termino herido,en eso se acuerda,de que la ultima persona que había visto,era mar,incluso,e advirtió que tenga cuidado,y luego se desmayo,como no sabía que había pasado,con mar,intenta,levantarse,pero estaba aun le dolía,en eso siente que toca,algo y cuando mira,ve que era mar,dormida a su lado,asi que se calma

Sasuke: mar despierta

Mar: mmmmm

Sasuke: vamos mar,despierta

Mar: hay no mama,no quiero entrenar

Sasuke: (se ríe) no soy tu mama,ya despierta,y no me hagas reír que si me duele

Mar: (se despierta) que pasa

Sasuke: ya era hora

Mar: (lo ve) sasuke,despertaste

Sasuke: hace cinco minutos

Mar: me alegro

Sasuke: cuanto tiempo paso

Mar: llegamos a la aldea hace cinco días

Sasuke: y naruto y sakura

Mar: sakura esta bien,naruto,termino herido,despertó hace tres días

Sasuke: y tu estas bien

Mar: casi

Sasuke: casi,a que te refieres con casi

Mar: pues,veras (se mueve,pero hace un gesto de dolor) todavía me duele

Sasuke: que te paso (con cuidado,quita la cobija,y ve su pierna vendada)

Mar: pues recuerdas,cuando te ibas a buscar,a naruto y sakura,me dijiste,que si no volvías en una hora,te fuera a buscar

Sasuke: claro que me acuerdo

Mar: cuando,no regresaste,decidi buscarte,pero para mi siempre,ha sido mas fácil buscar a alguien saltando los arboles

Sasuke: y que paso

Mar: me atacaron con varias kunais

Sasuke: y una de esas te lastimo

Mar: no me di cuenta

Sasuke: y como te diste cuenta

Mar: al llegar,a la aldea (le empieza a contar)

Cinco días atrás

Sakura y mar,regresaron a la aldea,como era la noche nadie,les vio así que se nadie tampoco,les hizo preguntas las dos en ese momento llegaban al hospital y justo ahí estaba tsunade

Sakura: tsunade-sama

Tsunade: sakura,que bueno que llegaron (ve que traía a naruto) que paso

Sakura: nos atacaron

Tsunade: en donde paso

Mar: en el valle del fin

Tsunade: sabes quien era mar

Mar: era uno de los vigilantes de la aldea,oculta de la niebla

Tsunade: (ve que mar traía en su espalda a sasuke) ellos dos están heridos

Sakura: así es

Tsunade: será mejor revisarlos de inmediato (llama a las enfermeras,y traen unas camillas y sakura y mar ponen a naruto y sasuke en las camillas)

Sakura: los llevare para revisarlos mar espera aquí (se va con los chicos)

Mar: esta bien

Tsunade: y estas manchas de sangre (ve de donde aparecían) mar estas herida

Mar: (mira su pierna) yo pensé que no me había tocado resulta que si lo hizo

Tsunade: ven vamos al consultorio,te revisare (camina hasta al consultorio)

Mar: si tsunade-sama (le sigue)

Tsunade: (entra al consultorio) siéntate en el sillón

Mar: esta bien (lo hace)

Tsunade: veamos (revisa su pierna) sabes en que momento te lastimo

Mar: seguramente,fue cuando saltaba los arboles,fue ahí que una kunai,paso cerca

Tsunade: no sentiste el dolor

Mar: ni me fije,estaba preocupada buscando a los chicos,que ni cuenta me di

Tsunade: vi que naruto y sasuke tenían vendas

Mar: es que yo lleve,una caja de primeros auxilios,en caso de que sea necesario

Tsunade: chica prevenida

Mar: mi mama,me enseño a hacer chica prevenida

Tsunade: entiendo,y conocías a la persona que les ataco

Mar: era uno de los vigilantes,de la aldea oculta de la niebla

Tsunade: lo conocías

Mar: si,el siempre,era el que me daba ánimos en los momentos,mas difíciles

Tsunade: su cuerpo se quedo,en el valle del fin no es cierto

Mar: así es tsunade-sama

Tsunade: se lo dire,a mei,para que vea que hacer con el

Mar: de acuerdo (le toca la pierna) auch eso dolió

Tsunade: tienes,suertela heridano es profunda,y toco nada importante,pero si te dolerá unos días

Mar: esta bien (en eso entra sakura)

Sakura: tsunade-sama

Tsunade: como están naruto y sasuke

Sakura: sus heridas,no son serias,se recuperan

Mar: que bueno

Sakura: pues lo bueno fue mar,que fue una buena idea,haber llevado,ese botiquien de primeros auxilios

Mar: mi mama,me enseño a ser prevenida

Sakura: (ve la pierna vendada) te hirieron

Mar: fue cuando saltaba los arboles,una kunai paso cerca,pensé que no me había tocado,pero como vez si lo hizo

Sakura: nunca sentiste el dolor

Mar: no ya con la preocupación y el regresar rápido no sentí el dolor,en este momento si me esta doliendo

Tsunade: como te dije te dolerá algunos días

Mar: entiendo

Tsunade: y ya que naruto y sasuke,estarán en el hospital,puedes quedarte aquí

Mar: gracias tsunade-sama

Sakura: ven,te llevare al cuarto donde esta sasuke

Mar: de acuerdo (se levanta camina aunque con dolor) con permiso tsunade-sama

Sakura: hasta luego tsunade-sama (se van)

Tsunade: hasta luego chicas (las mira irse)

Fin del flash back

Mar: eso es todo

Sasuke: lo que me sorprende,es como pudiste cargarme en tu espalda y caminar,así

Mar: no lo se

Sasuke: no sería,el apuro de llegar a la aldea,lo mas pronto posible

Mar: pues si,eso es cierto

Sasuke: y como es que estoy vendado

Mar: es que meti,en mi mochila una caja de primeros auxilios,por si acaso

Sasuke: chica prevenida

Mar: aunque no lo creas,mi mama me enseño

Sasuke: pues hizo lo correcto,y hasta cuando voy a estar aquí

Mar: supongo que será.hasta que tus heridas,esten mejor

Sasuke: entiendo,y dime una cosa

Mar: que

Sasuke: te quedaras aqu acompañándome

Mar: si,hasta que ya estés mejor,y te puedas ir a casa

Sasuke: gracias (le sonríe)

Mar: de nada (también sonríe)

Quince días después

Ha pasado quince días y naruto y sasuke,ya estaban fuera del hospital,mar,también estaba mejor,y su pierna se había curado,ahora estaba con sasuke mirando las estrellas

Sasuke: lindas no

Mar: si,suerte que el cielo esta despejado

Sasuke: eso es cierto,mira

Mar: una estrella fugaz

Sasuke: es verdad mar

Mar: dime sasuke

Sasuke: tengo que decirte algo

Mar: y que es

Sasuke: pues verás,me agradas

Mar: (le mira) en serio

Sasuke: si,desde la primera,vez que nos conocimos,me agradaste

Mar: pues,no voy a mentirte,sasuke,también me agradas

Sasuke: en serio

Mar: en serio

Sasuke: se que apenas,son seis meses,desde que llegaste a la aldea,pero como dije,ates me agradas, así que quería preguntarte,mar aceptarías ser mi novia

Mar: si sasuke,acepto ser tu novia

Sasuke: te amo mar (le besa)

Mar: y yo a ti sasuke (también le besa)

Naruto: (mirando mas alejado) así que se le acaba de declarar

Sakura: siempre le agrado,desde que llego por primera vez

Naruto; le llego el amor

Sakura: así es

Naruto: bueno lo que importa es que sea feliz

Sakura: eso es cierto

Naruto: oigan tortolitos

Mar: que pasa

Naruto: vayan a un hotel

Sasuke: no molestes

Naruto: solo ten cuidado

Sasuke: con que

Naruto: no vaya hacer que te desmayes de la emoción,y mar tengo que llevarte arrastrando a la casa

Sasuke: (se acerca) hay usurantonkachi (le agarra del cuello)

Naruto: que te pasa teme

Sauske: ahora vas a ver dobe

Naruto: pues vamos (empiezan a tonterías)

Mar: (los mira haciendo tonterías,hasta que escucha a sakura decir,nunca van a cambiar) oye sakura

Sakura: dime mar

Mar: así se llevan

Sakura: no te así se llevan

Mar: entiendo

Las dos se quedan,mirando,las tonterías que hacían sasuke y naruto,en eso las dos se empezaban a reir,mar estaba feliz,aunque solo le faltaba encontrar al asesino de su mama y con eso estaría mas tranquila,pero por ahora,no quería pensar en eso,solo quería pensar,que ahora no solo tenía nuevos amigos,si no que estaba felizmente enamorada


	8. Chapter 8

Tres años después

Ha pasado tres años,desde que mar,llego a la aldea oculta de la hoja ,todo iba bien en su relación con sasuke,incluso después de tres años juntos se casaron,mientras que naruto,hace dos años,se preparo para un nuevo examen chunin,y logro,se había convertido en chunin,y un año despué preparo para ser un jounin,y lo consiguió este mismo año,sakura se había mudado con el a su casa,y estaban felices,ahora naruto solo esperaba,el momento,para que su sueño de hokage se cumpla,aunque tsunade,estaba pensando en retirarse,y entregarle su puesto a naruto,pero aun no sabía cuando,mientras que mar,ahora estaba en el consultorio,esperando unos resultados,aunque tenía una sospecha

Flash back

Dos meses atrás

Sasuke,caminaba con mar,hasta el lugar,donde tuvo el enfrentamiento,con ía enseñarle,como había quedado el lugar,después de que se enfrentaron

Mar: si,que fuerte,la pelea que tuvieron ustedes dos

Sasuke: tu crees

Mar: pues para que haya quedado,todo destruido,si

Sasuke: lo se (se sienta)

Mar: (también se sienta) y como te enteraste de la verdad

Sasuke: el mismo,me lo conto

Mar: de que forma

Sasuke: cuando,revivió por el edo tensei

Mar: se pudo liberar

Sasuke: si,y antes de irse,me enseño lo que realmente había pasado

Mar: entiendo

Sasuke: supongo que ahora te preguntaras,porque te traje aquí

Mar: pues la verdad si

Sasuke: pues se que ya llevamos,tres años de estar juntos,no es cierto

Mar: si,eso es cierto

Sasuke: pues la razón,por la que te traje,es por esto (saca una cajita) mar te casarías conmigo

Mar: (ve la cajita y el anillo) ahora,entiendo porque me trajiste,y si sasuke,acepto casarme contigo

Sasuke: (le pone el anillo en el dedo) se que no te arrepentirás

Mar: eso lo se

Sasuke: te amo mar (le besa)

Mar: y yo a ti sasuke (le corresponde el beso)

Los dos se levantan,y caminan de regreso a la aldea,mientras caminaban,deciden que se casarian en quince días,y cuando llegan a la aldea,les cuenta a todos,y ellos,les felicitan,y empiezan los preparativos de la boda,y cuando llega el día,mar,estaba nerviosa,al igual que sasuke,cuando llega la ceremonia,empieza,y cuando termina la fiesta empieza hasta la madrugada,a esa hora sasuke y mar,van a su casa,y esa noche termina,con algo muy romántico y lleno de pasión

Fin del flash back

Tsunade: (entra) bueno mar tengo tus resultados

Mar: y son algo,bueno,o malo

Tsunade: es algo bueno

Mar: y que es

Tsunade: felicidades,estás embarazada

Mar: (sorprendida) en serio

Tsunade: no te miento mar,es mas porque no te acuestas para revisarte

Mar: esta bien (se acuesta)

Tsunade: (la empieza a revisar) vaya

Mar: que pasa

Tsunade: estas embarazada de gemelos

Mar: (sorprendida) en serio

Tsunade: en serio,no te miento

Mar: pues me alegro

Tsunade: supongo que no le dijiste,a sasuke,que venías aquí

Mar: no,el no sabe nada aun

Tsunade: bueno,ya se va a enterar

Mar: claro que si

Tsunade: de acuerdo nos veremos el próximo mes

Mar; de acuerdo tsunade-sama (se levanta) hasta luego tsunade-sama (se va)

Tsunade: hasta luego mar (sigue haciendo sus cosas)

Cuando mar sale,del consultorio y empieza a caminar,mientras pensaba como darle la noticia a sasuke,se detiene en una tienda,y ve dos ositos,asi que tiene una idea,y entra a la tienda

Mar: disculpe

Vendedora: dígame en que le puedo atender

Mar: me gustaría llevarme los ositos,que están ahí (les señala los que están en la ventana)

Vendedora: claro (se acerca y los toma y se los entrega) aquí tiene

Mar: muchas gracias (le paga y sale de la tienda con los dos osos y camina hasta llegar a la casa,y entra) por lo que veo sasuke aun no viene,mejor,me da tiempo de preparar las cosas

En eso,se acerca a la mesita,que estaba en el centro de la sala,y pone ahí los osos,y se sienta y escribe una nota,y la deja junto a los osos,en eso escucha que sasuke ya viene y se esconde

Sasuke: (entra) amor ya llegue

Naruto: parece que aun no llega

Sakura: pues,así es

Sasuke: supongo que tocara esperar,a que llegue

Sakura: (mira los osos) y esos osos

Sasuke: no se

Naruto: (se acerca y los mira) que lindos

Sakura: hay una nota

Sasuke: (toma la nota) veamos que dice (la lee)

Nota: felicidades,vas a ser papa por partida doble

Sasuke: (sorprendido) es en serio

Mar: (sale de su escondite) si amor es en serio

Sasuke: seremos papas

Mar: si amor

Naruto: seremos tíos

Mar: si chicos serán tíos

Sakura: lo de partida doble quiere decir

Naruto: no será que el bebe se rompió

Mar: no tonto,se refiere a que estoy embarazada de gemelos

Sasuke: (sorprendido) seremos padres de gemelos

Mar: así es amor

Sasuke: y cuando lo supiste

Mar: ahora,tsunade-sama me lo confirmo

Sasuke: y de cuanto

Mar: tengo dos meses amor

Sasuke: te amo amor (le besa)

Mar: y yo a ti (le correspondo el beso)

Naruto: eso debemos celebrarlo

Sakura: claro que si,que tal si salimos

Sasuke: pues me gusta la idea

Mar: a mi también

Naruto: vamos (todos salen de la casa)

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses,y ahora mar ya tenía seis meses,de embarazo,ella con sasuke,estaban con tsunade,en una revisión

Tsunade: quieren saber,el sexo de los bebes

Mar: yo si

Sasuke: yo también

Tsunade: pues son un niño y una niña

Sasuke: (sorprendido) mellizos

Mar: genial

Tsunade: claro que si,bien mar,puedes levantarte

Mar: (gracias tsunade-sama) se levanta

Tsunade: de nada,y nos vemos el próximo mes

Mar: esta bien tsunade-sama

Sasuke: nos retiramos

Tsunade: de acuerdo chicos

Mar: hasta luego tsunade-sama (los chicos se van)

Tsunade: que les vaya bien (continua con sus cosas)

Sasuke: (saliendo del consultorio) y ahora que hacemos

Mar: y si me compras un helado

Sasuke: otro

Mar: es que estoy con antojo

Sasuke: esta bien vamos (los dos caminan hasta la heladería,y sasuke compra,los helados) ten amor

Mar: (lo toma) gracias amor

Sasuke: bueno ya samos,el sexo de los bebes

Mar: si y como los llamaremos

Sasuke: no se si te agrade,pero al niño me gustaría llmarlo como mi hermano

Mar: itachi

Sasuke: si,que te parece

Mar: me gusta,el niño se llamara itachi

Sasuke: y la niña

Mar: me gustaría llamarla como mi mama mili

Sasuke: itachi y mili me gusta

Mar: a mi también

Los dos seguían conversando,y cuando terminan,sus helados,siguen el camino,ahora que ya sabían el sexo de los bebes,y como se llamarían ya solo les faltaba decorar el cuarto,con esos pensamientos,los dos caminaban felices


	9. Chapter 9

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y ahora mar ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo,sasuke,siempre estaba pendiente de ella,ahora estaban con sakura y naruto,comiendo

Sasuke: estuvo rico

Naruto: me llene

Sakura: pues que bueno que les gusto

Mar: si lo desean,en la cocina hay pastel

Naruto: yo si quiero,una rebana

Sasuke: yo también,y ustedes quieren

Sakura: no gracias ya me llene

Mar: pues yo tampoco,también estoy llena

Naruto: de acuerdo (se levanta)

Sasuke: (hace lo mismo) ya volvemos

Sakura: se nota que querían postre

Mar: eso es cierto

Sakura: y como vas

Mar: pues apenas duermo

Sakura: ya falta poco

Mar: ya pasado,mañana cumplo los nueve,meses

Sakura: que rápido que pasa el tiempo

Mar: eso es cierto

Sakura: y sasuke,esta todo el tiempo pendiente

Sasuke: si,siempre,esta pendiente,en caso,de que llegue la hora

Sakura: entiendo (mientras las dos siguen conversando)

Naruto: (comiendo pastel) rico

Sasuke: si esta rico

Naruto: y ya falta poco para que nazcan los mellizos

Sasuke: si,ya pasado mañana mar,cumple los nueve meses

Naruto: si que ha pasado el tiempo rápido

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: asi,que en cualquier momento,podrían nacer

Sasuke: si,todo el tiempo estoy pendiente

Naruto: entiendo (en eso los dos siguen,conversando,y cuando terminan de comer el pastel van con las chicas,a seguir conversando

Seis días después

Ya había pasado seis,días y mar ya había cumplido los nueve,meses,tsunade,le había dicho que en cualquier momento los niños nacerían,así que sasuke,estaba pendiente,ahora estaban cambiándose de ropa

Sasuke: haber si podemos dormir

Mar: lo dudo

Sasuke: se mueven mucho

Mar: si

Sasuke: tsunade-sama,dice que hay que estar pendiente,por si ya quieren nacer

Mar: como en este momento

Sasuke: a que te refieres

Mar: se rompió la fuente

Sasuke: ahora

Mar: ahora

Sasuke: tenemos que irnos al hospital,donde esta la maleta

Mar: en el sillón

Sasuke: (se acerca al sillón y toma la maleta y se acerca a mar) vamos amor

Mar: esta bien (los dos salen de la casa)

En el hospital

Tsunade: hay alguna novedad

Enfermera: pues no,todo esta tranquilo

Tsunade: casi es medianoche

Enfermera: así es

Sasuke: (entra con mar) tsunade-sama

Tsunade: (los mira) no me digan que llego la hora

Mar: así es tsunade-sama

Tsunade: (llama a la enfermera y le traen una silla de ruedas,y mar se sienta) sasuke tendrás que esperar (se lleva a mar)

Sasuke: esta bien tsunade-sama (espera)

Tsunade: (lleva a mar a la sala de partes,y le ayuda a que se acueste y le revisa) vaya

Mar: que pasa,tsunade-sama

Tsunade: se nota que los niños,no quieren esperar

Mar: quieren salir

Tsunade: así es,le avisare a sasuke (se va a buscar a sasuke)

Mar: esta bien (espera)

Tsunade: (sale de la sala y se acerca donde esta sasuke) sasuke

Sasuke: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: será mejor que vengas

Sasuke: es hora

Tsunade: así es,los niños ya quieren salir,ven sígueme (camina)

Sasuke: esta bien tsunade-sama (le sigue y entra a la sala) amor ya vine (se acerca y le toma la mano)

Mar: (también toma su mano) esta bien amor

Tsunade: (le revisa) bien mar,llego el momento (en eso mar empieza a pujar=

Mar: AHHHHHH (sigue,pujando en cada,contracción,mientras que sasuke,le da animos,ella lo sigue haciendo,y cuando era las doce y media de la noche)

Tsunade: bien veo la cabeza del primer bebe,salió,una mas y saldrá

Mar: AHHHHH (en eso sale,y se escucha el llanto del primer bebe)

Tsunade: y aquí esta el niño (le da a la enfermera)

Sasuke: es lindo (lo mira)

Tsunade: bien mar,veo la cabeza del otro bebe

Mar: AHHHHHH (sigue pujando hasta que eran las doce y cuarenta)

Tsunade: la cabeza salió una mas

Mar: (agotada) ya no puedo

Sasuke: vamos amor tu puedes,es la ultima (leda un beso en la frente)

Mar: AHHHHHH (sigue hasta que sale y se escucha el llanto de otra bebe)

Tsunade: y aquí esta la niña (le da a la enfermera)

Sasuke: mis hijos (los mira)

Mar: (agotada) ve a verlos

Sasuke: segura amor

Mar: si amor

Sasuke: esta bien (le suelta la mano y se acerca donde están los niños) mis pequeños

Enfermera: tienen nombre los niños

Sasuke: si la niña se llama mili y el niño itachi

Enfermera: bien anotaremos los nombres

Sasuke: esta bien (mira a los niños,mientras que tsuande,seguia con mar,y mar,miraba a sasuke feliz pero dado que estaba agotada se queda dormida)

A la mañana siguiente

Era un nuevo día en konoha,mientras todos empezaban se despertaban,para empezar un nuevo días,mientras que los rayos del sol,entraban débilmente,en el cuarto del hospital,sasuke,era el primero en despetarse,después de que nacieron los niños,los llevaron a revisarlos,y estaban en los cuneros,sasuke,estaba con mar,pero dado que el también,estaba cansado,ya que esos días,no había dormido,así que se acosto a lado de mar,y se durmió,ahora con cuidado,se levanta y se mete al baño

Mar: (poco a poco empieza a despertar,hasta que ve el cuarto del hpsital,y se acuerda,que había pasado) amor

Sasuke: (sale del baño y la ve) buenos días amor

Mar: hola amor

Sasuke: y como te sientes

Mar: un poco cansada pero feliz y tu

Sasuke: pues ahora si pude dormir bien y también estoy feliz

Mar: estos días no dormiste

Sasuke: lo se,y ahora si pude dormir

Mar: eso es cierto (en eso entra una enfermera llevándoles el desayuno) cuando crees que nos traerán a los niños

Sasuke: después de desayunar (también desayuna)

Media hora después

Sakura: se puede

Mar: claro

Sakura: (entra con un bulto) les traemos a los niños,aquí esta tu niña (se la da)

Sasuke: (la carga) hola pequeñita

Naruto: (también entra) y aquí esta el niño

Mar: (lo carga) gracias

Sasuke: y cuando lo supieron

Sakura: ahora a lo que vine,una de las enfermeras me conto

Naruto: así que sakura fue a la casa a buscarme

Sakura: y le dije a naruto,que me ayude a traerles a los niños

Sasuke: gracias chicos

Mar: ya son tíos

Naruto: claro que si

Sasuke: nuestros sobrinitos (los cuatro conversaban,mientras estaban con los niños sasuke,le dio un beso a mar)

Diez días después

Ha pasado diez días desde que nacieron,itachi y mili,todo estaba tranquilo,a los dos días a mar le dieron el alta,y ahora estaban en casa,sakura y naruto,les ayudaban,ahora era medianoche y ellos dormían

Sasuke: (escucha el llanto de los niños) yo voy

Mar: esta bien

Sasuke: (se levanta) sigue durmiendo

Mar: si (sigue dormida hasta que de repente,escucha un ruido y el llanto de los niños,y también como si un cristal rompiéndose) que fue eso (se levanta y sale del cuarto,y camina,por los pasillos,hasta el cuarto de los niños y entra y mira a un extraño que se lleva a la niña mientras el pequeño lloraba y le carga) amor (ve a sasuke golpeado) amor amor (mientras calmaba al niño y sale del cuarto para buscar a sakura y naruto)

Al día siguiente

Después de que mar despertaba,a sakura y naruto,sakura reviso a sasuke,y al ver que solo era un golpe,el con naruto salieron a buscar al tipo que se había llevado a la niña,también fueron a avisarles a los otros,y todos estaban ayudando,sakura,con mar y el niño se fueron a la torre,ya estaba anocheciendo

Sakura: y el niño

Mar: shizune,se ofreció a cuidarlo,esta con ella

Tsunade: estas segura,de crees saber quien es ese tipo

Mar: vi sus ojos,y esos ojos me parecen,conocidos

Sakura: crees que es,al que lo heriste

Mar: de eso estoy segura

Tsunade: tranquila,lo encontraran,además,si te busca,de seguro debe de seguir en la aldea

Mar: escondiéndose

Kakashi: (entra a la torre,y se podía,ver que tenía,heridas,y que eran muy graves) tenga…cuidado (es lo ultimo que dice antes de caer)

Sakura: kakashi sensei (se acerca,pero antes de revisarlo,escuchan una explosión)

Mar: que fue eso

Tsunade: no lo se,será mejor ir a ver (las tres salen)

Sakura: no puede ser (ve que las casas estaban en llamas,en eso mar,ve una torre de agua cerca,y enciende su chakra,y la torre,se rompe,y el agua llega hasta dos casas,haciendo que apague el fuego) como hiciste eso

Mar: pues ese es parte,del poder de la aldea oculta de la niebla

Tsunade: el tener el control,sobre el agua

Mar: así es

Sakura: donde esta naruto

Mar: y sasuke

Tsunade: y los otros

Extraño: (aparece,encima del techo) ahora si mar,veras como mato a tu hija

Vigilante: (estaba detrás,del extraño,y el no se da cuenta,hasta que le da un golpe noqueándolo)te tengo

Sasuke: (ve que el extraño,cae y suelta a la niña,el salta,y la atrapa) la tengo (mientras salta y se para en el techo de una casa

Naruto: (aparece y lo mira) que agilidad

Sakura: naruto estas bien

Naruto: si,ese tipo,nos causo muchos problemas

Tsunade: será mejor,ayudar a los demás (da la orden)

Mar: y los otros

Naruto: no lo se,solo espero que estén bien

Mar: (mira a sasuke) algo no esta bien

Sasuke: (con la niña en brazos) te tengo peque (la mira) no,no puede ser,mi pequeña (no se da cuenta de que el techo cede y se cae,y el techo les cae encima)

Mar: amor (corre hasta donde están los escombros y los empieza a quitar) amor,amor

Sakura: el techo cedió (también le ayuda a quitar los esocmbros)

Naruto: no aguanto su peso (los tres quitan,los escombros)

Mar: (termina de quitar,el ultimo escombro) amor,dime que estas bien (en eso lo mira) no,no puede ser,no (sin poder evitarlo,sus ojos se llenan de lagirmas,mientras que naruto y sakura,tampoco podían dar crédito a lo que estaban,viendo y sus ojos también se llenan de lagrimas


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente

Era ya la mañana cuando todo estaba en calma,en konoha,cuando amaneció pudieron,ver los daños,que el extraño,había causado,a la aldea,por suerte,no eran muchos,algunas casas estaban destruidas,y no había muchos heridos,pero si algunas perdidas,a las triste,era para naruto y sakura,era que kakashi-sensei,recibió heridas,de gravedas,y cuando sakura lo reviso,era tarde,había muerto,rock lee y tente,estaban preocupados,porque gai-sensei,no aparecía,no sabían que había pasado con el,todavía lo seguían buscando,mientras que sasuke,sus heridas,no eran serias,mar,estaba con el,y no sabía que decirle cuando despertara

Mar: (triste y viendo a sasuke) como se lo voy a decir

Naruto: no le puedes mentir

Mar: pero,esto será doloroso para el

Sakura: lo se,pero tampoco puedes mentirle

Mar: lo se

Naruto: y también,querrá saber,que paso con kakashi-sensei

Mar: eso también,le va a doler

Sakura: al igual que a nosotros

Mar: si

Naruto: por cierto,quien esta cuidando al niño

Mar: shizune,ella lo cuida

Sakura: y que paso con el extraño

Mar: lo atraparon y esta encerrado

Naruto: oba-chan aún no llamo a mei-sama

Mar: dijo que lo haría mañana,seguramente mei-sama llegara pasado mañana

Sakura: supongo que querrás verlo

Mar: o claro que quiero verlo,estoy segura de saber,quien es,y quiero comprobarlo

Naruto: (sorprendido) crees conocer a quien provoco todo esto

Mar: sus ojos,siempre me parecieron conocidos,así que estoy mas que segura,de quien puede ser,pero quiero comprobarlo

Sakura: te tocara esperar

Mar: lo se

Naruto: mar,te dejamos

Mar: se van

Sakura: si,queremos a ayudar a shizune con el niño

Mar: gracias chicos

Naruto: de nada, nos vemos luego (sale del cuarto)

Mar: esta bien

Sakura: tranquila,pero sabes que no puedes mentirle y que cuando sasuke despierte,tendrás que contarle la verdad (se va)

Mar: si lo se (mira a sasuke) tienen razón tendré que decírselo

Naruto: (saliendo del hospital) quien crees que se refiere

Sakura: me parece que es su padrastro

Naruto: el provoco todo esto

Sakura: ella,esta mas que segura,que es el quien, lo hizo

Naruto: tocará esperar,a que llegue mei-sama

Sakura: lo se (llegan a la torre) hola shizune

Shizune: (con el niño) hola chicos

Naruto: por esa cara,estas cansada no es cierto

Shizune: si, chicos

Sakura: si quieres,nosotros podemos cuidar al niño

Shizune: en serio

Sakura: si,porque no te vas a descansar,nosotros nos haremos cargo

Shizune: (el entrega,el niño a sakura) gracias chicos (se va)

Naruto: pobre,se notaba,que no había dormido

Sakura: si,se le veía cansada

Naruto: (mira al niño) sobrinito,todo estará bien pronto,estarás con mama

Sakura: así es

Mientras naruto y sakura,cuidaban al niño,mar,seguía en el hospital,cuando era la hora del almuerzo,se fue a comer y luego regreso,al cuarto,y cuando anocheció,también salió del cuarto,para ir a comer,y luego,regreso,cuando entro al cuarto,se acerco a la ventana,y pudo ver el pueblo,al menos,se alegraba ver,que no había tantos daños,mientras seguía mirando por la ventana,sasuke,lentamente,empezaba a despertar,aún no veía bien donde estraba,porque su vista estaba algo,nublada,pero al ver,que se iba aclarando,pudo ver donde estaba,en el hospital,eso lo confundió un poco,en eso ve quien estaba en la ventana

Sasuke: amor

Mar: (se da la vuelta y lo mira) amor (se acerca) me alegra que despertaras (le abraza con cuidado) como estas

Sasuke: (le corresponde el abrazo) todavía me duele

Mar: (se separa) entiendo

Sasuke: que paso

Mar: no recuerdas

Sasuke: recuerdo que,los chicos me ayudaron,a buscar al sujeto que se llevo a la niña.y kakashi-sensei,termino seriamente herido

Mar: (se pone triste) las heridas,de kakashi-sensei,eran muy graves

Sasuke: por tu cara,no lo logro no es cierto

Mar: no,lamentablemente,esta muerto

Sasuke: no puede ser

Mar: lamentablemente amor es cierto

Sasuke: y la niña,que paso con la niña (se mueve,pero hace un gesto de dolor)

Mar: (lo detiene) amor no te muevas

Sasuke: dime que paso con la niña

Mar: (sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas) amor,lo que pasa es que la niña,estaba herida

Sasuke: fue ese tipo,el la hirió cuando,la atrape,después de que la solto,estaba herida

Mar: su de gravedad

Sasuke: lo ultimo que recuerdo,es que el techo cedió,dime la verdad

Mar: amor,protegiste a la niña cuando cayeron,pero dado que estaba seriamente herida,ella ella (no puede mas,y se pone a llorar)

Sasuke: (sus ojos se llenana de lagrimas) no eso no es cierto,dime que no lo es

Mar: amor me gustaría decirte,que la niña,esta bien,y que no le paso nada,pero eso sería ser una mentirosa

Sasuke: (se sienta,en la cama,sin importarle el dolor) la niña esta muerta,no es cierto

Mar: si amor la niña murió

Sasuke: (le abraza) no mi hija no,no mi hija no NO MI HIJA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (tras gritar,de esa forma,sigue abrazando a mar,y llora de una manera desgarradora,mar no puede evitarlo y sigue llorando,en ese momento,naruto y sakura después de dejar,al niño e nuevo con shizune,entraron al hospital y al caminar, por los pasillos,escucharon el grito de sasuke,y se quedaron donde estaban, ni siquiera decidieron entrar, cuarto,se quedaron,ahí,rock lee,y tenten también se quedaron,donde estaban después de escuchar,el grito,incluso iruka-sensei,cuando,entro,y escucho el grito,le dolio,pero al ver a rock lee y tenten se acerco a ellos)

Iruka: (se acerca donde estaban rocklee y tenten) chicos

Tenten: iruka.-sensei

Rocklee: tiene alguna novedad de gai-sensei

Iruka: si

Tenten: y que paso,diganos la verdad

Iruka: chicos lo siento,pero gai,esta

Rocklee: esta muerto no es cierto

Iruka: lamentablemente si

Tenten: donde lo encontraron

Iruka: lamentablemente,su casa quedo afectada por el incendio,chicos lo lamento pero,quedo atrapado bajo los esocombros,logramos sacarlo pero fue demasiado,tarde,lo lamento (en eso sin poder contenerse,rock lee y tenten abrazan a iruka-sensei,y se ponen a llorar,.el lo único que puede hacer abrazarlos

A la mañana siguiente

El día estaba completamente gris,el cielo,estaba completamente nublado,y las campanas sonaban,todos estaban en el cementerio,rocklee,y tente,se acercaron a la tumba de gai-sensei,y colocaron unas flores,mientras lo hacían ambos se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar,mientras que naruto y sakura,dejaban,flores en la tumba de kakashi-sensie,sakura,abrazo a naruto y ni ella ni anruto pudieron contener las lagirmas,mientras que mar y sasuke,también,dejaban las flores,en la tumba de la niña,mar,no vio bien a sasuke,incluso trato de convencerle de que no vaya al cementerio,pero sasuke se puso terco,y no pudo convencerlo,mientras sasuke,estaba arrodillado,junto a la tumba de la niña,mar puso unas flores en la tumba de su mama

Konohamaru: (se acerca donde naruto) naruto

Naruto: (lo mira) dime konohamaru

Konohamaru: lamento de kakashi-sensei

Sakura: gracias konohamaru

Konohamaru: de nada chicos (se aleja y va donde estaban sasuke y mar) mar

Mar: hola konohamaru

Konohamaru: lamento de de su pequeña

Mar: gracias konohamaru

Sasuke: (mirando la tumba) gracias

Konohamaru: de nada chicos (se va)

Mar: (ve que todos se van,ya solo quedaba ella,naruto y sakura) amor

Sasuke: dime

Mar: es hora,de retirarnos,tu tienes que descansar

Sasuke: no

Mar: amor vamos

Sasuke: quiero quedarme

Mar: amor,no puedes,es hora de irnos,tienes que descansar (ve que sasuke se desmaya y le sostiene antes de que caiga al suelo) amor,amor

Sakura: (ve lo que pasa y se acerca) pero que paso

Mar: le dije que no era una buena idea de que venga,y tenia razón

Naruto: yo no lo vi bien

Sakura: se desmayo,lo de la niña le afecto naruto

Naruto: dime

Sakura: será mejor llevarlo al hospital

Naruto: de acuerdo (se acerca y carga a sasuke en su espalda) vamos (corre hasta el hospital)

Sakura: (ve a mar) tranquila,ven vamos (las dos se van al hospital,junto con naruto)

Naruto: (entra y ve a tsunade) oba-chan

Tsunade: naruto que paso

Naruto: es sasuke (le pone en la camilla)

Tsunade: pero que paso

Mar: (entra) le dije que no era,buena idea,que vaya al cementerio,porque no lo vi bien,que era mejor que se quede en el hospital,pero no me hizo caso,se puso terco

Sakura: si y luego se desmayo

Tsunade: lo revisare (llama a la enfermera) sakura quedate con mar (se va llevándose a sasuke para revisarlo)

Sakura: si tsunade-sama

Mar: (estaba sentada junto con sakura,naruto le había llevado un vaso,de agua,ya había pasado casi una hora) yo tengo la culpa

Sakura: eso no e cierto

Mar: yo le dije que no vaya,porque no lo vi bien

Naruto: el siempre ha sido terco

Mar: lo se

Sakura: no te culpes,cuando sasuke se pone terco,la verdad,no hay quien lo pare

Mar: el estaba terco,y yo no lo veía bien,incluso,se notaba que le dolía

Naruto: ya sabes como es

Mar: lo se (en eso sigue esperando,y cuando era una hora y media,tsunade salió del cuarto y mar al verla se para) que paso tsunade-sama

Tsunade: mar,lamento decirte que sasuke,entro en depresión

Mar: se puso depresivo

Tsunade: así es

Mar: (se sienta) primero mi mama,y ahora sasuke

Sakura: tu mama

Mar: si,cuando murió mi papa,también tuvo depresión fue duro verla así

Naruto: y ahora sasuke

Mar: no pensé,que volvería a pasar,por esto

Sakura: tsunade-sama,cuanto tiempo,cree que sasuke,pueda estar así

Tsunade: no sabría decírtelo,sakura

Sakura: entiendo

Tsunade: mar,se que esto es difícil,pero,ahora tu tienes que hacer,un esfuerzo,por ayudar a sasuke,a salir de ese estado

Mar: lo se,tsunade-sama

Tsuande: no estas,sola,aquí todos,te ayudaran

Mar: gracias

Tsunade: bueno me voy,tengo que seguir,haciendo mis cosas (se va)

Sakura: (ella y naruto siguieron con mar,incluso se fueron a comer,ya cuando anocheció.mar,volvía al hospital,pero ella y naruto no) mar,si quieres,este día naruto y yo nos quedaremos con el niño

Mar: en serio chicos

Naruto: en serio,shizune,ya se ha quedado,mucho con el niño,creo que deberíamos dejarla descanar

Mar: gracias chicos,mañana iré a casa a estar con el niño

Sakura: no te preocupes,ahora ve a descansar,que lo necesitas

Mar: así lo hare

Naruto: que descanses mar (los dos se iban a la torre,a buscar al niño,ya que se lo llevarían a la casa,para cuidarlo)

Mar: (viendo que los dos,se iban,entra al hospital,y camina por los pasillos,hasta entrar,al cuarto donde estaba sasuke,se acerca, y ve que estaba con los ojos cerrados,así que le toma la mano) amor,se que esto ha sido duro,para ti,pero para mi también no solo me duele haber perdido a la niña,si no que verte en este estado,me duele,y mucho es mas vuelvo a revivir el momento,en que vi a mi mama,así,amor,espero que salgas de esto,te necesitamos tu hijo y yo,se que podemos,superar lo de la niña,pero para eso necesito,que tu te recuperes (en eso le da un beso,en la frente,pero sin poder evitar,se pone a llorar,ya que esto,era muy doloroso para ella,solo esperaba que sasuke,supere la depresión)


	11. Chapter 11

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y el pequeño itachi ya tenía un mes,estaba bien,mar estaba todo el tiempo con el,aunque dividía su tiempo entre estar con el niño,y con sasuke,ademas no estaba sola,ya que naruto y sakura,siempre estaban con ella,aunque naruto,estaba entrenando,ya que se preparaba para convertirse en hokage,tsunade-sama,le dio la noticia,que en seis meses,ella se retiraba y le dejaba su puesto,a naruto eso le puso feliz,ya que su sueño de convertirse,en hokage,al fin se cumplía,mientras que sasuke,seguía igual,no tenía ningún cambio,ahora naruto estaba con mar,en la cocina

Mar: así que mañana no entrenaras

Naruto: no,quiero descansar

Mar: bueno,haz estado entrenando desde que tsunade-sama te dijo que serías el sexto hokage

Naruto: lo se,y se también que tengo que descansar

Mar: así es

Naruto: (mira al niño) y tu peque como te estas portando

Mar: se porta bien

Naruto: no es gruñón

Mar: claro que lo es

Naruto: te toca lidiar,con dos gruñones

Mar: si,eso es cierto

Sakura: (baja) tengo hambre

Naruto: (se levanta y le sirve la comida) toma

Sakura: gracias (empieza a comer)

Naruto: me ire a dormir estoy cansado

Sakura: ya voy luego amor

Naruto: de acuerdo amor (le da un beso en la frente) buenas noches mar

Mar: buenas noches naruto

Naruto: buenas noches sobrinito (le da un beso en la frente y sube al cuarto)

Mar: esta cansado

Sakura: estos días a entrenado duro

Mar: bueno esta bien que descanse

Sakura: mar,estas segura de que haber hecho lo correcto

Mar: el traer a sasuke a casa

Sakura: así es

Mar: pues,pienso que estando en casa,estará mejor que en el hospital

Sakura: por si despierta

Mar: si,además,es mejor que despierte en casa,y estando cerca,del niño,tal vez lo ayude,el que llore

Sakura: bueno eso es cierto

Mar: mañana trabajaras

Sakura: no,tengo libre mañana

Mar: dormirás al igual que naruto

Sakura: si,espero que no te importe,quedarte mañana sola hasta la tarde

Mar: tranquila,ustedes tienen el derecho a descansar,no se preocupen por mi y el niño (mientras le saca los gases al niño)

Sakura: de acuerdo (termina de comer,y recoge la mesa,y lava los platos,y luego los guarda) bueno ahora si vamos a dormir

Mar: (se levanta) si vamos (las dos suben,y se despiden y sakura entra al cuarto donde duerme naruto,mientras me mar,entra al cuarto del niño y le acuesta para cambiarle y cuando termina le pone en la cuna y el niño se duerme mientras que ella,sale del cuarto,y va a su cuarto,entra y se cambia de ropa y cuando termina antes de acostarse,le da un beso en la frente a sauske,y papaga la luz y se duerme,aunque en unas horas tendría que despertarse,nuevamente para atender al niños

Sasuke: (no se enteraba de nada,andaba en un mundo,lleno de silencio,dejándose consumir lentamente) que hare

Mili: sabes que deberías volver,con tu esposa,y tu hijo,ellos te necesitan

Sasuke: (se da la vuelta y la mira) y usted quien es

Mili: pues,creo que tengo que presentarme no pues veras

Sasuke: (mira los ojos,y mira el parecido con mar) usted es la mama de mar

Mili: (le mira) para ti soy tu suegra,y sabes se por lo que pasas

Sasuke: lo sabe

Mili: si,yo también caí en la depresión,cuando murió el papa de mar,fue también duro para mi,pero logre superarlo

Sasuke: como

Mili: con la ayuda,de mi hija,y de mi familia,ellos me ayudaron,y lo logre,tu también puedes hacer,lo mismo,no estas solo

Sasuke: creo que no pensé,en mar,ni en mi hijo

Mili: se que fue duro,para ti perder,a la niña,pero tienes a tu hijo,y el necesita,a su padre,al igual que mi hija,necesita a su esposo

Sasuke: lo se y se que con ellos,podremos superar,lo de la niña como una familia

Mili: claro que si,además están tus amigos

Sasuke: (le mira) gracias

Mili: mejo la que debería gracias,soy yo

Sasuke: usted

Mili: si,estuviste,con mi hija,después de que lo que paso,no la dejaste,sola,y con el tiempo nació el amor entre ustedes,dos,no me imagine que mi hija,se iba a enamorarse,del ultimo miembro el clan uchiha,pero paso (le toca los hombros y luego le abraza)

Sasukle: (también le abraza) volveré con ella y con mi hijo

Mili: reduerda esto perdieron una hija,pero algún día volverán a tener otro hijo,y gracias de nuevo por hacer feliz a mi hija (se separa y le sonríe y leugo desaparece)

Sasuke: así lo hare (en eso ve que despaarece y el también cierra los ojos,y con los primeros rayos del sol,ya que un nuevo,día llegaba a konoha,con los primeros,rayos del sol,iluminando débilmente,la ventana,sasuke abre los ojos,lentamente,pensando que aún estaba en el hospital,pero al mirar,se da cuenta de que estaba en su casa,eso lo confundió un poco,y se quedo pensando,hasta que de repente,escucho el llanto de su hijo,en el otro cuarto,así que se levanta y camina hasta el otro cuarto,y se acerca a la cuna y ve al niño así que con cuidado le carga,el niño al ver a su padre deja de llorar y le sonríe) pequeñito,perdóname,por no haber,estado contigo y con tu mama,se que me puse mal por la muerte de mi hermanita,y no pensé en ustedes,dos,pero,se que estaba equivicado,y ahora,se que con la ayuda de tu mama,se que podremos superar,juntos la perdida de tu hermanita,te quiero mucho hijo y a tu mama,por cierto me pregunto donde esta tu mama (en eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro y se da la vuelta para ver quien era) amor

Mar: no sabes la alegría que me da escucharte lo que acabas de decir

Sauske: (le abraza con cuidado) perdóname amor

Mar: (le corresponde el abrazo) no tengo nada que perdonarte

Sasuke: te deje sola

Mar: (le da el biberón) bueno eso es cierto,pero siempre espere a que te recuperes

Sasuke: (se sienta y le da el biberón al niño) y que paso con el extraño

Mar: lo atraparon

Sasuke: y descubriste quien era

Mar: si

Sasuke: y quien era

Mar: pues no se si debería decírtelo

Sasuke: (le mira) cual es el motivo

Mar: temo que me odies

Sasuke: (sorprendido) porque te odiaría amor

Mar: esta bien te voy a contar (le empieza a contar)

Flash back

Un mes atrás

Dos días después del entierro,mar,entraba a la que le había llamado,por algo importante que tenían que contarle,mar aún seguía de negro,en eso ve a mei-sama y también estaban naruto y sakura

Mar: mei-sama (se acerca y le abraza)

Mei: hola linda,siento lo de tu niña

Mar: gracias mei-sama

Mei: vine porque tengo algo que contarte

Mar: que paso

Mei: atrapamos a otro de los desertores

Mar: no me diga que es otro de los vigilantes de la aldea

Mar: así es,el mismo confeso,todo,solo quiero saber algo

Mei: estas lista para ver a la persona que provoco esto

Mar: claro que si

Tsunade: mar,estas segura

Mar: si tsunade-sama,quiero verlo

Tsunade: esta bien ibiki

Ibiki: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: traelo por favor

Ibiki: enseguida (se va a buscar al prisionero)

Sakura: y el niño

Mar: rock lee y tente,lo están cuidando

Naruto: quisieron cuidarlo un rato

Mar: así es

Ibiki: (entra con el prisionero) aquí esta tsunade-sama

Tsunade: esta bien,puedes quitarle la mascara

Ibiki: esta bien (le quita la mascara)

Mar: (lo mira) ya me imaginaba que estabas detrás de todo esto,allen como pudiste

Naruto: el es tu padrastro mar

Mar: si naruto,lo es

Mei: no entiendo como pudo causar,todo esto,en que estaba pensando

Mar: (se acerca) tampoco lo entiedno,allen,tenía un buen concepto de ti,,ahora eres de lo peor todo este tiempo,fuiste un mentiroso,solo buscabas hacer daño,no se como te deje acercarte a mi mama,aunque le ayudaste,a que ella superara su depresión y luego me pediste,permiso,pata tener una relación con ella,y luego cuando me pediste permiso para casarte,con ella,el día de la boda,me diste un anillo,y me dijiste,que no serías mi padrastro si no un papa,sabes mama te amo hasta el ultimo momento,porque no creas que no escuche lo que te dijo mi mama,antes de que la mates de esa manera tan cobarde,claramente le escuche que te decía que a pesar de todo,te seguía amando,resultaste ser un completo mentiroso,allen eres,un eres un (no pudo decir mas,en ese momento,le dio una cahetada)

Naruto: auch eso hasta a mi me dolió

Sakura: igual que a mi

Mei: (ve que mar se acerca) siempre lo supiste verdad

Mar: cuando vi sus ojos,siempre,pensé que era el,pero luego lo que le dijo mi mama,no tenía ninguna duda

Allen: mar,se que piensas que hice todo de una manera tan cobarde,y lo admito lo fui,no tengo ningún pretexto para lo que hice,pero quiero que sepas una cosa,el día que me case con tu madre,lo que te dije fue verdad,siempre fuiste mi hija,y siempre quise a tu madre,se que no piensas perdonarme y te entiendo,pero te quiero (es lo ultimo que dice y luego cae al suelo)

Ibiki: (lo revisa) esta muerto

Mar: (ve que una botellita resbala y la toma) veneno

Sakura: prefirió acabar con su vida,antes de que lo sentencien

Mei: (llama a los vigilantes) nos lo llevaremos mar

Mar: si mei-sama

Mei: que quieres que hagamos con el

Mar: haga lo que quiera,con su cuerpo me da igual

Sakura: (se acerca a mar) tranquila ya todo termino

Mar: lo se,en este momento,lo único que me importa,es que sasuke,salga del estado en que se encuentra,su hijo y yo lo necesitamos

Naruto: tranquila,se que te duele ver a sasuke en ese estado,pero ya veras saldrá de esta

Mei: linda escucha a tus amigos,se que sasuke,no es de las personas que se rinden tan fácil,saldrá de esto ya lo veras

Mar: gracias mei-sama

Mei: tengo que volver a la aldea

Tsunade: mei antes de que te vayas tengo algo que decir

Mei: y que es tsunade

Tsunade: naruto

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: he tomado la decisión de retirarme y es hora de cederte el puesto,como el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Naruto: (sorprendido) de veras oba-chan

Tsunade: de veras naruto

Mei: felicidades naruto

Naruto: gracias mei-sama

Mar: y cuando sería,tsunade-sama

Tsuande: en seis meses, tendrás que preparte naruto te daré lo que necesites

Naruto: esya bien oba-chan (mira a mei) mei-sama cree que pueda haber una alianza entre las dos aldeas

Mei: claro que si,naruto,lo hablaremos cuando seas el hokage,ahora tengo que retirarme nos veremos luego (se marcha)

Mar: debo de ir a ver al niño

Sakura: vamos

Mar: hasta luego tsunade-sama

Naruto: también nos vamos

Tsunade: de acuerdo,nos veremos luego naruto

Naruto: si oba-chan (todos se van)

Mar: (sale de la torre y va con rock lee y tenten que estaban en la casa) gracias chicos por haberlo cuidado

Tente: de nada mar

Sakura: se porto bien

Rock lee: si,fue un buen niño

Naruto: que bueno

Tenten: nos tenemos que ir

Rock lee: nos vemos chicos (se van)

Sakura: (ve a mar) estas bien

Mar: si gracias

Naruto: tranquila,nos quedaremos contigo

Mar: gracias chicos

Sakura: ya veras sasuke saldrá de esta

Mar: lo se,espero en unos días,hablare con tsunade-sama para ver si deja que sasuke ya no este en el hospital

Naruto: crees que es mejor que este en casa

Mar: estando cerca,y escuchando lo que el niño,llora,a lo mejor le ayude a salir de ese estado

Sakura:podría funcionar

Mar: (así es,mientras seguían conversando,ya a la noche,después de comer se fueron a dormir,y cuando el niño se despertó a la media noche y comió y se durmió,mar viendo que estaba dormido,y viendo que también naruto y sakura,también estaban dormidos,sin hacer ruido,sale de la casa,y camina hasta el cementerio y se arrodilla,junto a la tumba de su mama) mama no se que hacer,hasta ahora no entiendo como allen pudo,habernos hecho eso,no lo voy a entender jamás,sasuke esta en el mismo estado que estabas tu,y me duele verlo así,mama por favor guíame lo necesito (en eso se levanta y regresa a la casa)

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: (cambiándole el pañal al niño) así que resulto ser tu padrastro

Mar: así es

Sasuke: (deja al niño un rato en la cuna) y temes que te odie por eso

Mar: así es,y no quisiera que me odies

Sasuke: (se acerca y le abraza,mar sin poder evitarlo,empieza a llorar aunque en silencio,para no asustar al niño,sasuke sabe que es mejor dejarla así que le sigue abrazando,después de una hora mar se calma) ya mas tranquila

Mar: si amor

Sasuke: quiero que sepas que yo no te odio

Mar: no me odias

Sasuke: claro que no,el único culpable es tu padrastro,tu no

Mar: entiendo amor

Sasuke: somos una familia,y como familia superaremos lo del niño

Mar: como se nota que tus amigos tenían razón,al decir que eres una persona que no se rinde

Sasuke: pues no se equivocaron

Mar: es hora de desayunar

Sasuke: tengo hambre (carga al niño de nuevo)

Mar: ven vamos a la cocina el desayuno esta listo

Sasuke: de acuerdo (salen del cuarto ) quien esta durmiendo en el cuarto,donde tu dormías anteriormente

Mar: naruto y sakura

Sasuke: no te han dejado sola (bajan a la cocina)

Mar: no,todo este tiempo han estado conmigo acompañándome

Sasuke: con razón,no te veo cansada

Mar: si dormía amor,y dividía el tiempo de estar con el niño y contigo

Sauske: (se sienta) y como llegue aquí

Mar: ayer hable con tsunade-sama y le dije que me dejara,traerte a la casa,le pedi de favor a naruto que te ayude a traerte

Sasuke: que amable

Mar: si (los dos empiezan a desayunar,hasta que después cuando era la hora del almuerzo bajaban naruto y sakura)

Naruto: buenos días

Mar: mas bien será buenas tardes

Naruto: lo siento

Sasuke (baja después de que deja al niño en su cuna) creo que todavía sigues dormido no

Naruto: miren quien volvió ya era hora

Sasuke: no empieces con tus tonterías dobe

Naruto: de acuerdo teme

Sakura: empezaron con sus tonterías

Mar: eso siempre

Naruto: que graciosas las dos

Mar: lo siento pero es verdad y ya que están despiertos vengan la comida esta lista

Sakura: te ayudo

Mar: gracias

Sasuke: así que preparándote para convertirte en hokage

Naruto: si

Sasuke: lo que deseabas tanto,se convertirá en realidad,en unos meses

Naruto: eso es cierto,y bienvenido de vuelta

Sasuke; gracias y les agradezco que no hayan dejado a mar sola

Sakura: bueno somos una familia,siempre esta unida (pone los platos en la mesa)

Mar: tiene razón

Sakura: sasuke superaremos lo de la niña,ya lo veras como una familia

Sasuke: gracias no se que haría sin ustedes

Naruto: quedarte dormido,pero vele el lado bueno no tendré que golpearte para que despiertes (se ríe)

Sasuke: (lo mira) hay usurantonkachi

Naruto: dobe

Sasuke: teme

Mar y sakura se ríen de las tonterías de los dos,mientras empiezan a comer,cuando terminan,recogen la mesa y lavan los platos,pasando dos horas el niño despierta y sasuke,lo va a ver y lo lleva a la noche,seguían riéndose,hasta la noche

Naruto: creo que es hora de irnos

Sakura: si volveremos a casa

Mar: de acuerdo chicos

Sasuke: gracias chicos

Sakura: de nada (los dos se marchan y mar después de acostar al niño y luego regresa al cuarto)

Mar: listo el niño esta dormido (se cambia de ropa)

Sasuke: estaba pensando en algo

Mar: que cosa (termina de cambiarse y se acuesta)

Sasuke: déjame a mi a atender al niño,yo lo hare (le abraza)

Mar: seguro amor (se acurruca en su pecho)

Sasuke: si amor

Mar: pues no tengo problema,amor puedes hacerlo amor

Sauske: gracias amor (se empieza a dormir)

Mar: de nada amor (también se duerme)

Cuando era medianoche,el niño llora,y sasuke se levanta y va al cuarto y le atiende,cuando termina termina le pone en la cuna,y regresa a la cama,pero cuando era,la madrugada el niño se vuelve a despertar,y sasuke de nuevo se levanta,y le vuelve a atender,pero mientras le da el biberón,le queda viendo,y no puede evitar sonreír,y cuando termina de atenderlo y el niño se duerme,sasuke se da cuenta,de que no esta solo,su esposa,su hijo,y sus amigos están con el,y juntos podrán superar lo del niño,con estos pensamientos,regresa a la cama y abraza a mar y se queda dormido


	12. Chapter 12

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses y el pequeño itachi,ya tenía cuatro meses,había crecido bastante,y ahora estaba en una revisión,mientras que naruto seguía preparándose,ya que faltaban

Tsunade: pues lo veo bastante bien

Mar: de veras tsunade-sama

Tsunade: si,ha crecido y también ha subido de peso

Mar: que bueno (lo carga)

Tsunade: y sasuke cuando regresa de su misión

Mar: mañana

Tsunade: bueno,es la ultima misión que le mando,de seguro la próxima misión seguramente le mandara naruto

Mar: tsunade-sama,que hará después de retirarse

Tsunade: pues me quedare en el hospital trabajando

Mar: que bueno

Tsunade: claro que si

Mar: bueno tengo que irme

Tsunade: esta bien mar

Mar: hasta luego tsunade-sama (se va)

Tsunade: hasta luego mar (se sienta para seguir haciendo sus cosas)

Sakura: (ve que mar sale del consultorio) que te dijeron del niño

Mar: que estaba bien ha subido de peso y esta creciendo

Sakura: que bueno y te vas

Mar: si,volveré a la casa

Sakura: te acompaño mi turno termino

Mar: de acuerdo vamos (las dos salen del hospital)

Sakura: y sasuke cuando llega

Mar: mañana

Sakura: no andaba muy feliz quedigamos,con la misión

Mar: no,no quería ir,pero le convenci,le dije que una semana pasa rápido

Sakura: ya con eso,estuvo calmado

Mar: si,lo entendió,y acepto ir a esa misión

Sakura: y ya falta dos meses,para que naruto,se convierta en hokage

Mar: se sigue preparando

Sakura: si,aunque si hay días que descansa todo el día

Mar: pues mejor,así evita el terminar enfermo

Sakura: eso es cierto,ven es hora de comer

Mar: si vamos (las caminan hasta la casa,y sakura prepara la comida,mientras mar le da de comer al niño,luego cuando la comida esta lista,se ponen a comer,y a coversar,incluso terminan,riéndose,y así siguen hasta la noche)

Sakura: bueno,es tarde me iré a casa

Mar: gracias sakura

Sakura: de nada mar buenas noches (se va)

Mar: buenas noches (ve que se va y cierra la puerta)

Sakura: (camina y llega a la casa) ya llegue,entra y cierra la puerta

Naruto: y como te fue

Sakura: me fue bien

Naruto: estabas con mar

Sakura: si le estaba acompañando,un rato

Naruto: y no sospecha nada

Sakura: nada de nada

Naruto: y justo mañana llega sasuke,no es cierto

Sakura: así es

Naruto: bueno,el tampoco se lo imagina

Sakura: ya lo vera,mañana cuando llegue

Naruto: es verdad (los dos siguen conversando,hasta que,después de una hora se fueron a dormir)

A la mañana siguiente

Sasuke: (llegaba a la aldea después de una semana de haber estado en misión) llegamos

Shino: al fin en casa

Kiba: ya era hora

Sasuke: así es (mira a la puerta) amor

Mar: hola amor (se acerca y le abraza)

Sasuke: (también le abraza y carga al niño) me estabas esperando

Mar: claro que si

Sasuke: y todo esta bien

Mar: claro que si amor,ven vamos a la casa

Sasuke: si vamos,estoy cansado y tengo hambre

Mar: pues la comida esta lista,y después puedes descansar

Sasuke: de acuerdo (los dos caminan hasta la casa,y sasuke se sienta,en la mesa con el niño)

Mar: (lleva los platos a la mesa) aquí esta amor

Sasuke: gracias amor (empieza a comer) y alguna novedad

Mar: (también se sienta y come) pues no,todo esta tranquilo

Sasuke: y que dijo tsunade-sama del niño

Mar: que estaba bien,creciendo y ha subido de peso

Sasuke: que bueno y naruto,sigue preparándose

Mar: pues hoy no,hoy se tomo el día libre

Sasuke: bueno,también es bueno que lo haga,no vaya hacer que termine enfermo

Mar: eso es cierto (los dos siguen conversando cuando,termiann de comer,sasuke,sube al cuarto con el niño y se acuesta en la cama con el niño a su lado y los dos terminan dormidos,mar sube al cuarto y los ve así que con cuidado,les tapa y le da un beso en la frente a sasuke y otro en la frente a itachi) descansen (sale del cuarto)

Dos horas después

En la casa de naruto

Naruto: todo esta listo no es cierto

Shikamaru: si ya no falta ningún detalle

Ino: si,todo esta organizado

Sakura: amor deberíamos ir a buscar a mar y sasuke

Naruto: si vamos (mira a los demás) ya saben lo que tiene que hacer

Hinata: de acuerdo

Naruto: de seguro sasuke ya llego

Sakura: si,llegaron en la mañana

Naruto: ojala estén en la casa (llegan a la casa y tocan la puerta)

Sakura: esperemos

Mar: (abre la puerta) hola chicos

Naruto: hola mar y sasuke

Sasuke: (aparece con el niño en brazos) hola chicos que pasa

Sakura: tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes

Mar: para nosotros

Naruto: si porque no vienen

Sasuke: claro vamos amor

Mar: de acuerdo (salen de la casa y caminan con naruto y sakura)

Sakura: tengo una idea

Mar: cual es

Sakura: sasuke dame al niño

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se lo da)

Naruto: ahora les vendare los ojos

Mar: (ve que le vendan los ojos) sigo sin entender

Sakura: ya lo verán en un rato

Sasuke: ustedes dos se tren algo

Naruto: (termina de vendarlos) ya lo verán (les lleva con cuidado hasta la casa y sakura abre la puerta y entran) listo chicos,pueden quitarse las vendas

Sasuke: de acuerdo (los dos se quitan las vendas y observan)

Todos: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Sasuke: pero que es esto

Naruto: les teníamos esta sorpresa,por su cumpleaños

Mar: para nosotros

Temari: claro que si

Sasuke: pues muchas,gracias a todos

Choji: bueno es hora de divertirnos no les parece

Naruto: si,pero antes tengo que decirte algo sakura

Sakura: aquí delante de todos

Naruto: si

Sakura: y que es naruto

Naruto: después de todos lo que pasamos,a la final,terminamos,juntos,ahora sakura quería saber si aceptarías ser mi esposa (saca una cajita y le abre)

Sakura: (sorprendida) si naruto acepto casarme contigo

Naruto: (lee pone el anillo en el dedo) se que no te vas a arrepentir

Sakura: eso lo se (mientras le sonríe y se besan)

Todos: OHHHHHHHHH

Iruka: (aparece después de dos horas y se acerca a mar) así que ,hoy es el cumpleaños tuyo y de sasuke

Mar: si,lo descubrimos,cuando cumplimos,nuestro primer año,juntos

Iruka: que cumplían,años el mismo día

Mar: así es

Iruka: y ustedes dos como están

Mar: estamos bien iruka-sensei

Iruka: todavía le duele la perdida de kakashi

Mar: así es y lo de la niña también,pero lo estamos superando

Iruka: y lo de tu padrastro

Mar: (le interrumpe) iruka-sensei,no quiero ser grosera con usted,pero ese es un tema que no quiero tocar

Iruka: esta bien linda,no lo tocare.

Mar: gracias iruka-sensei

Iruka: (mira a itachi) y este bebe que grande

Mar: si,esta creciendo

Iruka: lo puedo cargar

Mar: claro (se lo da)

Iruka: (lo carga) que lindo que eres,ya tengo un nuevo alumno cuando,sea mas grande

Mar: de eso,puede estar seguro

Iruka: llegara,hacer la nueva generación del equipo siete

Mar: eso,depende de quien sea su maestro

Los dos se seguían conversando,y cuando llega la hora de partir el pastel,sakura lo reparte,la diversión sigue hasta la noche,hasta que todos se van

Mar: oye naruto

Naruto: dime mar

Mar; y la boda para cuando

Naruto: el próximo mes

Sasuke: un mes antes de convertirte en hokage

Naruto: así es

Mar: entiendo

Sasuke: bueno nosotros nos vamos

Mar: gracias de nuevo chicos

Sakura; no fue nada

Naruto: esperamos que se hayan divertido

Mar: lo hicimos

Sasuke: y mucho,ahora volveremos a casa

Sakura: esta bien chicos

Mar: nos vemos (salen de la casa)

Naruto: que les vaya bien (los mira irse y luego cierra la puerta) bueno ahora si a descansar

Sakura: fue un día largo

Naruto: si,pero al menos fue divertido

Sakura: es cierto,sobre todo la sorpresa que me diste

Naruto; te gusto

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto: me alegra que te gustara (le da un beso y se luego se van a dormir)

Mar: (llegan a la casa y abre la puerta) fue divertido

Sasuke: por supuesto (entra a la casa)

Mar: (también entra y cierra la puerta) y la sorpresa que naruto le dio a sakura

Sasuke: pues bien guardadito que se lo tenía

Mar: eso es cierto

Sasuke: (suben al cuarto y pone al niño en la cama) que descanses hijo

Mar: dulces sueños (salen del cuarto y van a su cuarto,mientras abre el regalo que naruto y sakura le habían dado) que lindo

Sasuke: que es

Mar: mira,es el regalo que nos dan sakura y naruto

Sasuke: haber (mar le enseña el regalo,puede ver que era una foto de los cinco juntos) es la foto que nos tomamos cuando itachi tenía dos meses

Mar: así es

Sasuke: (lo toma) le pondré aquí

Mar: (mira donde le pone,y ce que era junto a las fotos,de cuando ellos dos se casaron,y la foto que se tomaron,cuando itachi,tenía un mes con quince días de nacido) quedo perfecta

Sasuke: claro que si (se cambia de ropa y se pone la pijama mar hace lo mismo y los dos se acuestan y se duerme)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y el pequeño itachi ya tenía cinco meses,ya solo faltaba un mes,para que naruto se convierta en hokage,ahora todos estaban haciendo,un video,para felicitar a naruto y sakura,por su boda

Mar: (alista la cámara) listo

Sasuke: esto lo hacemos,un día antes del la boda

Mar: si lo se mañana se casan (pone para grabarlo) listo

Sasuke: (mira la cámara) naruto y sakura queremos felicitarlos por su boda

Mar: solo esperemos que sean,felices

Sasuke: y dobe mas te vale que no lastimes a sakura o te las veras conmigo

Mar; amor haciendo chistes como siempre,pero en este caso te daré la razón,cuidala naruto o te las veras con los dos

Mar y sasuke: felicidades chicos

Al día siguiente

Ino: que nerviosa

Sakura: lo siento

Mar: (termina de peinar a sakura) te vez bien

Sakura: gracias mar

Tente: es normal estar,nerviosa

Sakura: gracias chicas

Hinata: nosotras nos vamos,nos veremos luego

Sakura: de acuerdo chicas (las mira irse)

Sasuke: konohamaru todo esta listo

Konohamaru: si sasuke

Shino: quedo bien

Mar: ya estamos aquí

Sasuke: y como estaba sakura

Temari: algo nerviosa,pero ya se le pasara

Kiba: seguramente (todos se ponen a conversar,mientras que con naruto y sakura,estaban esperando,los dos miraban por las ventana)

Naruto: (mira al rostro de su padre) papa,mi sueño se cumplirá,en un mes me convertiré en hokage,ahora me caso con la mujer,que amo

Mebuki: hija es la hora

Sakura: (se da la vuelta) esta bien mama (mira a su papa)

Kizashi: (les mira y sonríe ) les deseo toda la felicidad

Naruto: (sonríe,y le da la mano a sakura) vamos

Sakura: (toma su mano) vamos (los salen y van hasta donde estaban todos al llegar empieza la ceremonia y después de la ceremonia,empieza la fiesta que dura,hasta el día siguiente)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora itachi ya tenía seis meses,ya solo faltaba un día para que el sueño de naruto,se haga realidad

Sasuke: amor

Mar: dime amor

Sasuke: ya vuelvo

Mar: a donde vas amor

Sasuke: con los chicos y con naruto,a celebrar,que mañana se convierte en hokage

Mar: de acuerdo amor,que se diviertan

Sasuke: (se acerca y le besa) volveré pronto amor,no te preocupes (se va)

Mar: cuando me dice eso,prefiero preocuparme,no es cierto bebe (el niño se ríe) ahora si a dormir (le acuesta y el niño se duerme y luego se va a costar y se duerme)

Cuando casi,era medianoche,naruto y sus amigos regresaban a las casas,aunque después de algunas copas,se pusieron a cantar,en eso cuando llegan a la casa de naruto y golpean la puerta y sakura que les estaba esperando,abre la puerta

Rock lee: hola sakura

Sakura: asíq ue ya estan aqui

Shino: si,te traemos a naruto

Sakura: (le toma del brazo a naruto) gracias chicos

Sasuke: de nada sakura

Sakura: ve a casa sasuke

Sasuke: si, ya me voy (todos se van)

Naruto: fue divertido

Sakura: no parece,que bebiste mucho

Naruto: no tanto

Sakura: de acuerdo,vamos a dormir (los dos suben al cuarto y se acuestan,mientras que sasuke entraba a la casa,sin hacer ruido,entra al cuarto)

Sasuke: amor ya llegue

Mar: (se despierta) que bueno amor

Sasuke: si amor (se acuesta y se duerme)

A la mañana siguiente

Mar: amor despierta (le sacude un poco)

Sasuke: mmmm

Mar: vamos amor despierta

Sasuke: (abre los ojos) que pasa

Mar: es hora de que te levantes

Sasuke: cinco minutos mas

Mar: amor,recuerda que hoy es el día en que naruto se convierte en hokage

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se levanta y se mete al baño) amor tu ya estas

Mar: si amor,el niño ya comió y también esta listo

Sasuke: de acuerdo amor (sale del baño,ya cambiado) amor antes de irnos,donde naruto,podemos ir al cementerio un rato

Mar: claro amor

Sasuke: vamos (los dos salen de la casa y van a la florería y sasuke compra dos ramos de flores,y caminan hasta el cementerio,y se acerca hasta la tumba de la niña) hola pequeñita

Mar: de nuevo venimos a visitarte

Sasuke: te dejamos estas flores,y todos te extrañamos

Mar: tu hermanito esta bien y sigue creciendo

Sasuke: te amamos hija

Mar: (se acerca a la tumba de su madre y deja las flores) mama te dejo estas flores,te extraño,pero la pesadilla,termino ahora puedes descansar en paz (se aleja)

Sasuke: (se acerca a la tumba) suegra usted tenía razón,no estoy solo gracias (se levanta) es hora de irnos con sakura y naruto

Mar: claro vamos (los dos caminan hasta la casa de naruto y sakura)

Sakura: naruto despierta

Naruto: mmmmmm

Sakura: vamos naruto despierta hoy es tu día

Naruto: no iruka-sensei,hoy no quiero entrenar

Sakura: naruto no soy iruka-sensei (en eso oye que tocan el timbre y va a ver quien era) hola chicos

Mar: veníamos a ver si naruto estaba listo

Sakura: pues sigue dormido,y no tengo forma de despertarlo

Sasuke: creo que yo si se como

Mar: no me digas que harás lo mismo que haces conmigo para que me despierte

Sakura: y que te hace

Sasuke: usar al niño (va al cuarto)

Sakura: y funciona

Mar: claro que funciona,vamos para que lo veas

Sakura: de acuerdo (las dos van al cuarto,y ven que sasuke,pone encima de naruto al niño) bien hijo ya sabes que tienes que hacer

Naruto: (seguía completamente dormido,y no se da cuenta,de que el niño le empezaba a jalar el cabello,pero seguía sin despertar, hasta que se acerca a la nariz,y con el único diente que tiene,le muerde) auch (se despierta y mira quien le muerde) sobrinito me mordiste

Sasuke: (carga al niño) vaya ya era hora

Naruto: que pasa

Mar: como que pasa,que no te acuerdas,que hoy te conviertes en hokage

Naruto: que hora es

Sakura: son casi las once amor

Naruto: (se levanta y les lanza las cobijas a todos) en un hora es la ceremonia (se mete al baño)

Sakura: como odio que haga eso

Mar: (ve que el niño se ríe) al menos alguien se divierte

Sasuke: si le parece gracioso

Naruto: (desde el baño) ustedes ya están listos

Sakura: si amor

Naruto: (sale del baño) pues estoy listo

Sakura: pues vamos para que desayunes

Naruto: ustedes ya desayunaron

Sasuke: la verdad no

Sakura: desayunen con nosotros para,luego irnos

Mar: de acuerdo (todos se van a la cocina,y empiezan a desayunar,cuando termina,salen de la casa,ya todo estaba listo para la ceremonia,naruto camina hasta donde estaba tsunade-sama)

Tsunade: estas listo naruto

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: muy bien naruto

Iruka: (ve que sasuke y mar llegaron y se acerca a ellos) así que llego la hora

Sasuke: lo que tanto naruto deseaba,ahora se cumple

Iruka: eso es cierto (mira al niño) y este pequeñito como esta

Mar: pues algo fastidioso mire (le señala el diente)

Iruka: ya le salió su primer diente

Sasuke: así es

Iruka: y seguramente esta molesto

Mar: si,y créame iruka-sensei,si al principio lidiaba con un gruñón,ahora son dos

Sasuke: oye

Mar: amor,tu sabes que es verdad

Sasuke: de acuerdo,tienes razón

Mar: no se lo dije iruka-sensei

Iruka: tienes razón

Tsunade: (mira a todos) un nuevo cambio a llegado naruto

Naruto: lo se oba-chan

Tsunade: bien es la hora,estás listo

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: bien naruto (se acerca y al verla,todos dejan de hablar y escuchan lo que tiene que decir) hoy es un nuevo cambio para todos,hace algunos años,llegue a la aldea oculta de la hoja,y me convertí,en la quinta hokage,hoy después de mucho tiempo,dejo mi puesto,y le entrego mi puesto a quien sera,el sexto hokage,del aldea oculta de la hoja naruto uzumaki

Todos saludan al nuevo hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja mientras que tsunade camina hasta la tumba de jiraya y se va arrodilla y empieza a beber

Mei: bueno te felicito naruto

Naruto: gracias mei-sama

Mei: sobre la alianza,espero que vayas a la aldea,para hablar

Naruto: claro que si mei-sama

Mei: por cierto mar

Naruto: allá esta (le señala a mar hablando con los otros)

Mei: sabes,sería interesante,que algún día vuelva a su hogar

Naruto: puede estar,segura,de que cuando vaya a la aldea oculta de la niebla,le diré a mar para que vaya

Mei: de acuerdo naruto

Mar: mei-sama

Mei: hola linda (mira al bebe) que grande si que ha crecido

Mar: si mei-sama

Mei: le decía a naruto,que le esperare,en la aldea para hablar sobre formar una alianza

Mar: que bueno mei-sama

Mei: haber si algún día,decides ir

Mar: pues,espero ir pronto,mei-sama,la verdad es que si me gustaría volver a mi hogar

Sakura: amor

Naruto: dime amor

Sakura: vamos a tomarnos una foto

Naruto: voy ven mar

Sasuke: hola mei-sama

Mei: hola sasuke,le decía a mar,que espero que algún día regrese a su casa

Sasuke: la llevare,ahora que hay una alianza si naruto,va a la aldea,iremos

Mei: de acuerdo chicos,tengo que retirarme

Sasuke: de acuerdo mei-sama,amor que tal una foto todos juntos

Mar: claro vamos (mientras los dos se iban,junto a naruto y sakura)

Naruto: están listos

Mar: claro que si

Sakura: lastima que falta kakashi-sensei

Sasuke: si,se pondría feliz

Mar: pues mientras pensemos,en el,seguramente,estará de una manera junto a nosotros

Naruto: tienes razón

Camarógrafo: están listos

Todos: siiii (el camarógrafo,toma la foto,ahora si el sueño de naruto,se cumplió,ahora el nuevo hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja)

Próximo capitulo es el ultimo


	13. Chapter 13

Seis meses después

Ha pasado,seis meses,desde que naruto se convirtió en el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja y estaba feliz,pero su felicidad,aumento,ya que dos meses,atrás,sakura esperaba un hijo,ahora tenía seis mese,mientras que el pequeño itachi,acaba de cumplir un año

Sasuke: buenos días hijo

Mar: feliz cumpleaños,hoy cumples un año

Sasuke: felicidades hijo (ve que el niño estira sus manitas) ven aca

Itachi: (mira a mar) ma-ma

Mar: amor lo escuchaste

Sasuke: si amor,su primera palabra

Mar: claro que si amor

Itachi: (mira a sasuke) pa-pa

Sasuke: y su segunda palabra (le da un beso en la frente,mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas)

Mar: (también sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas) y si vamos al cementerio

Sasuke: buena idea vamos (los tres salen de la casa,y caminan hasta la florería y compran unas flores,y luego van al cementerio) feliz cumpleaños hija (se arrodilla y pone las flores)

Mar: hoy es tu cumpleaños hija

Sasuke: te extrañamos hija

Mar: (deja unas flores en la tumba de su mama) hace dos días fue tu cumpleaños felicidades

Sasuke: debemos irnos

Mar: si,ya mismo,vienen para saludar al niño

Sasuke: es cierto (salen del cementerio y caminan a la casa)

Mar: naruto siempre se las arregla para tomarse un descanso

Sasuke: si,hay veces que le he visto que pone un clon,mientras el se toma un descanso

Mar: y sakura ya se acostumbro

Sasuke: ella sabía que no vería mucho a naruto

Mar: crees que,sakura,ya sepa el sexo de su bebe

Sasuke: pues ya cumplió los seis,meses de seguro debe lo sabrá cuando tsunade-sama la revise

Mar: tienes razón (entra a la casa)

Sasuke: (se para y pone a itachi en el suelo) mira amor

Mar: (se da la vuelta) que cosa amor

Sasuke: esto (suelta a itachi y el empieza a caminar)

Mar: ven hijo (extiende los brazos y luego le carga) ya pronto caminaras solo

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Mar: y empezaran las travesuras

Sasuke: habrá que estar pendientes de el todo el tiempo

Mar: claro que si

Sakura: (entra) se puede

Mar: claro pasa

Sasuke: y naruto

Sakura: alla (señala donde esta naruto)

Naruto: (con varios regalos que le tapaba todo) este me ayudan

Mar: (deja a itachi en la sillita) claro mientras toma algunos regalos

Sauske: que querías vaciar una tienda

Naruto: algo asi

Sakura: (se acerca donde itachi) hola sobrinito feliz cumpleaños (le da un beso en la frente)

Itachi: ia (tia)

Sakura: ya esta hablando

Mar: palabras

Naruto: muchas felicidades sobrinito

Itachi: io (tio)

Naruto: si que quiere hablar

Sakura: sabes en tres mese,tendrás una amiguita con quien jugar (ve que itachi se ríe)le gusta la idea

Mar: no me digas es una niña

Sakura: si,hoy tsunade-sama me lo confirmo

Sasuke: felicidades

Naruto: gracias

Mar: y como la llamaran

Sakura: se llamara sarada

Sasuke: lindo nombre

Naruto: gracias

Los cuatro se ponen a conversar,hasta que llegan,los otros, y todos le dan regalos a itachi,y también le felicitan a sakura,cuando les cuenta de que tendrá una niña,ya cuando llega la noche,todos se despiden y cuando terminan de abrir el ultimo regalo,ponen al niño en la cuna

Mar: buenas noches hijo

Sasuke: dulces sueños hijo (ven que el niño se queda dormido y ellos se van a su cuarto) amor naruto me dijo algo ahora en la tarde

Mar: (entra al cuarto y se empieza a cambiar) y que te dijo amor

Sasuke: me dijo que unos días se ira a la aldea oculta de la niebla

Mar: seguro es para hablar,sobre formar una alianza con mei-sama

Sasuke: así es,y me dijo que te preguntaras si querías ir con ellos ya que también sakura ira

Mar: pues no voy a negar que me gustaría regresar de nuevo a mi hogar

Sasuke: entonces le digo que si a naruto

Mar: claro que si amor

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se acuesta en la cama)

Mar: (termina de cambiarse y también se acuesta) y no te dijo para cuando

Sasuke: dijo que en cinco días,mañana le iré a decir que si iremos con ellos

Mar: de acuerdo amor

Sasuke: buenas noches amor (le da un beso y le abraza y se duerme)

Mar: que descanses amor (también le besa y se acurruca sobre su pecho y se duerme)

Cinco días después

Ha pasado cinco días y ahora se preparaban para irse a la aldea oculta de la niebla

Sasuke: amor estas lista

Mar: (guarda algunas cosas en su mochila) si amor estoy lista

Sasuke: (cargando a itachi) entonces podemos irnos

Mar: si amor vamos (los dos salen de la casa y caminan hasta,afuera de la aldea,donde estaban naruto y sakura esperándolos,también estaba shikamaru)

Naruto: (los mira llegar) están listos para irnos

Mar: así es

Sakura: pues si es así,ya podemos irnos

Naruto: solo antes de irnos,mar quiero darte esto (le da una banda ninja)

Mar: (lo toma) para mi

Naruto: si,te la quiera dar,como una muestra,de que eres un miembro mas de esta aldea

Mar: (mira a sasuke) dejame adivinar,ya lo sabías

Sasuke: no amor,recién me entero

Mar; entiendo,de todas formas gracias naruto y sakura

Sakura: de nada y de todas formas,tu ya eres parte de la aldea desde que llegaste

Mar: lo se (mientras se coloca la banda en su cabello)

Naruto: podemos irnos pero antes (se da la vuelta) volveremos en unos días,mientras tanto te dejo a cargo

Shikamaru: vete tranquilo,cuidare la aldea,hasta que regreses (ve que todos empiezan a reírse incluido,naruto) que pasa

Mar: eso estuvo bueno

Sasuke: no me había reído tanto

Shilkamaru: me pueden decir de que se ríen

Sakura: es que naruto no te lo decía a ti shikamaru

Shikamaru: (ve a naruto) a quien se lo decías entonces

Naruto: a mi clon,el estará pendiente hasta que regrese (el clon sonríe)

Shikamaru: (mira al clon) esta bien

Naruto: nos vemos (todos se van)

Dos días después

Naruto junto con los otros,llegaron a la aldea oculta de la niebla,justo mei-sama los esperaba en la entrada

Mei: bienvenidos chicos

Naruto: gracias mei-sama

Mar: (mirando) después de mucho tiempo,he vuelto a casa

Mei: pues como vez,linda todo ha sido reconstruido

Sakura: pues se nota,que esta todo bien,como si no hubiera pasado nada

Mei: es verdad, naruto

Naruto: si mei-sama

Mei: vamos a mi oficina para conversar

Naruto: de acuerdo

Mei: (mira a los otros) si desean pueden conocer la aldea y mar

Mar: si mei-sama

Mei: puedes ir a tu casa si lo deseas

Mar: gracias

Mei: vamos naruto

Naruto: nos vemos luego chicos (se va con mei)

Mar: que tal si caminamos un rato por el pueblo

Sakura: claro vamos (todos caminan mirando el pueblo)

Sasuke: se nota,que todo fue reconstruido

Mar: tardaron mucho,pero lo lograron

Sakura: las personas que se fueron volverán

Mar: no lo se (mientras siguen caminando,hasta que llegan a una casa y se detienen) mi casa

Sasuke: (mira la casa) aquí vivías

Mar: así es

Sakura: será que podemos entrar

Mar: no lo se veamos (se acerca y saca sus llaves y la mete en la cerradura y la puerta se abre) por lo que veo,todavía no hay nadie viviendo aquí (entra)

Sakura: es bonita

Sasuke: hay como recorrerla

Mar: claro (los tres recorren la casa,y se nota que todo seguía igual,en eso mar va a la cocina) nada cambio

Sakura: es cierto

Mar: (mira la foto y la toma) todo sigue igual

Sasuke: es cierto (mira la foto) el día que se caso tu mama

Mar: así es

Sakura: (mira la foto) tu mama que linda

Mar; si (sigue mirando la foto y recuerda cuando se caso)

Flash back

Seis años atrás

Estaban en la sala mar con su mama y allen aunque ella no entendía que pasaba

Mar: me pueden decir que pasa

Mili: no se pregúntale a allen

Mar: (lo mira) allen que te traes

Allen: pues mar,quiero pedirte permiso para casarme con tu mama

Mar: (sorprendida) así como me pediste permiso,para empezar a salir con mi mama,ahora me pides permiso para casarte con ella

Allen: claro que si

Mar: bueno,pues tu llegaste a nuestras vidas,en un momento,complicado,y ayudaste a mi mama a salir de su depresión,asi allen tienes permiso para casarte con mi mama

Allen: (se acerca) que dices mili aceptas ser mi esposa (abre la cajita y se ve un anillo)

Mili: si allen acepto ser tu esposa

Allen: (le besa y le pone el anillo en el dedo) se que no te arrepentirás

Mili: claro que no (le corresponde el beso)

Mar: y cuando sería la boda

Allen: en dos meses,que les parece

Mili: esta bien

Mar: me gusta

Los preparativos para la boda empiezan y a los dos meses,es la boda

Allen: mar antes de que terminen de casarnos tengo que decirte algo

Mar: dime allen

Allen: (saca otro anillo) este anillo que te doy,es para que sepas,que jamás te voy a ver como mi hijastra,para mi siempre serás mi hija

Mar: (toma el anillo y se lo pone en el dedo) lo acepto con gusto allen y quiero que sepas,que jamás te veré como mi padrastro si no como mi papa

Mili: ahora somos una familia (en eso la ceremonia se acaba,y el fotógrafo les toma la foto)

Fin del flash back

Mar: quien diría que todo era mentira (saca el anillo)

Sasuke: (ve el anillo) ese es el anillo que te dio

Mar: así es

Sakura: que harás

Mar: (pone la foto boca abajo y deja el anillo encima del marco) se quedara aquí,de seguro cuando los nuevos dueños,vengan a la casa,ellos sabrán que hacer

Sasuke: pues creo que sería mejor,irnos

Sakura: si vamos,seguro,reunión de naruto con mei-sama termino

Mar: vamos (todos salen de la casa y justo se topan con naruto y mei-sama)

Naruto: justo vinimos a verlos

Sakura: que paso amor

Mei: que hemos quedado en que habrá una alianza entre la aldea oculta de la niebla,y la aldea oculta de la hoja

Mar: en serio mei-sama

Mei: en serio mar

Sasuke: pues nos alegramos de que podamos ser amigos

Mei: claro que si

Mar: pues eso es bueno

Naruto: es hora de regresar a la aldea

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Mar: (ve que hace frío) amor toma cubre con esto al niño (saca otra cobija de su mochila y se lo da)

Sasuke: gracias amor (lo toma y cubre al niño)

Mei: como siempre eres prevenida no mar

Mar: claro que si

Sakura: bien es hora de irnos

Mei: mar,siempre que puedas ven a la aldea

Mar; claro que si mei-sama vendremos cuando podamos

Mei: son bievenidos

Sasuke: así lo haremos

Naruto: nos veremos mei-sama (se marchan)

Mei: (los mira irse) que les vaya bien (mira que mar se iba) este siempre será tu hogar mar no lo olvides (mientras veía como se marchaba) y siempre que pueda iré a visitarte (mientras sonríe)

Diez años después

Ha pasado diez añis,y justo itachi,cumplía,diez años,ahora estaba con sus papas en el cementerio

Itachi: feliz cumpleaños hermanita y feliz cumpleaños abuela

Sasuke: es hora de volver a casa

Mar: vamos hijo,tus tíos no tardaran en venir

Itachi: de acuerdo (se levanta y caminan)

Mar: (se detiene en la mitad del camino) adelántense ustedes

Sasuke: a donde vas amor

Mar: tengo que hacer,algo,luego iré a casa

Itachi: te vas a demorar mucho mami

Mar;: no hijo,ve con tu papa,ya voy luego

Sasuke:; esta bien amor nos vemos luego

Mar: si amor (se va)

Itachi: que va a hacer mami papi

Sasuke; no lo se hijo habrá que esperar

Itachi crees que algún día me de la sorpresa de que tendré un hermanito

Sasuke: si hijo,pero esperaremos,ya te dijimos que si tendrás un hermanito pero no sabemos cuando (entran a la casa)

Itachi: lo se papi

Naruto: se puede

Sasuke: claro pasen

Naruto: gracias (entra junto a sarada que en tres meses cumplirá diez años y ahora sakura estaba embarazada de cuatro meses) feliz cumpleaños sobrinito

Itachi: gracias tío

Sarada: feliz cumpleaños itachi (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Itachi: gracias sarada (le sonríe)

Sarada: toma,yo mismo escogí el regalo espero que te guste (le da el regalo)

Itachi: (lo toma) claro que me gustara

Sakura: feliz cumpleaños sobrinito

Itachi: gracias tía (mira a sasuke) papi cuando podre abrir mis regalos

Sasuke: esperemos a que tu mama venga

Naruto: donde esta mar

Sasuke: nos separamos en la mitad,del camino,dijo que tenía que ir hacer algo

Sakura: no te dijo que era

Sasuke: no solo me dijo ya regreso

Naruto: pues nos tocara esperar

Sasuke: así es

Mar: (llega media hora después con unos regalos) ya llegue

Itachi: mami

Mar: toma hijo feliz cumpleaños (le da sus regalos)

Itachi: gracias mami (toma los regalos) papi ahora que mami esta aquí,puedo abrir mis regalos

Sasuke: si hijo puedes hacerlp

Itachi: gracias papi (se va a abrir sus regalos)

Sarada: te acosmpaño

Itachi: claro vamos (los dos se van a la mesa)

Sasuke: y donde estabas amor

Mar: estaba con tsunade-sama

Sasuke: (se preocupa) todo bien amor

Mar: si amor todo bien tengo algo que enseñarte y ya que están naruto y sakura con nosotros te lo diré delante de ellos

Naruto: y que es

Sakura: si,ya dinos no nos dejes con la curiosidad

Mar: ahora lo sabrán amor dame la mano

Sasuke: para que

Mar: dame la mano y lo sabrás

Sasuke: de acuerdo (le da la mano y ella le pone en su barriga,no sabía que significaba hasta que se da cuenta) amor no de digas,que tendremos otro hijo

Mar: si amor estoy embarazada

Sasuke: (le abraza,ya que su sueño,de que su clan renazca,se estaba cumpliendo) te amo

Mar: y yo a ti (le corresponde el abrazo)

Naruto: felicidades

Mar: gracias

Sakura: y cuando te enteraste

Mar: ahora

Sasuke: por eso te separaste de nosotros

Mar: así es

Sakura: y de cuanto estas

Mar: tengo dos meses (mira a naruto) no naruto no estoy embarazada de gemelos

Naruto: tienes dos meses menos que sakura ella tiene cuatro

Mar: lo se

Sasuke: vamos a contarle a itachi,ya que nos pide un hermanito

Mar: pues ya lo va a tener (los cuatro se iban donde estaban itachi y sarada,que estaban abriendo los regalos) hijo

Itachi: si mami

Sasuke: te acuerdas,que nos dijiste que quieres un hermanito

Itachi: si papi

Mar: pues en este día hijo que es tu cumpleaños tu deseo se cumplió

Itachi: en serio mami

Mar: si hijo en siete meses tendrás un hermanito o una hermanita

Itachi: (se levanta y abraza a sus padres y luego salta de alegría) si voy a tener un hermanito que emoción

Sarada: felicidades itachi

Itachi: gracias sarada,pronto seremos los hermanos mayores

Sarada: eso es cierto

Itachi: claro que si (siguen abriendo sus regalos)

Konohamaru: (caminaba,por las calles,hasta que llega a la casa de sasuke y mar y los mira) oigan que les paso que andan felices

Mar: hola konohamaru

Itachi: hola konohamaru

Konohamaru: hola itachi,feliz cumpleaños (le da el regalo)

Itachi: (lo toma) gracias (lo abre)

Konohamaru: me pueden decir que paso,porque itachi gritaba

Sasuke: es que tendremos otro hijo

Konohamaru: estas embarazada mar

Mar: así es

Konohamaru: de cuanto

Mar: dos meses

Konohamaru: felicidades

Sasuke: gracias

Seguían conversando,hasta que llegaron los otros,y no solo felicitaron a itachi por su cumpleaños,si no también a sasuke y mar,porque ya les habían contado que esperaban otro hijo

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses y mía ya tenía seis meses,mientras que sakura,ya tenía ocho meses,y hace dos meses,supo que tendrían una niño,al que llamaría boruto,mientras que mía estaba en una revisión con tsunade-sama

Tsunade: quieren saber cual es el sexo del bebe

Sasuke: yo si

Mar: yo igual

Tsunade: pues es una niña

Sasuke: (emocionado) en serio

Tsunade: claro que si

Mar: itachi ya tendrá hermanita

Sasuke: claro que si

Tsunade: bien eso es todo chicos

Mar: gracias Tsunade-sama (se levanta)

Tsunade: de nada,nos vemos el próximo mes

Sasuke: de acuerdo tsunade sama

Mar: hasta luego tsunade-sama (los dos se van del consultorio)

Tsunade: hasta luego chicos

Sasuke: (salen del hospital) y ahora que hacemos

Mar: me compras un helado

Sasuke: déjame adivinar tienes un antojo

Mar: así es

Sasuke: bueno vamos (mientras caminan hasta la heladería y compra dos helados) ten amor

Mar: gracias amor (toma su helado)

Sasuke: de nada amor (come el helado) la cuna esta lista

Mar: si vi que itachi,te ayudo a armarla

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Mar: una pregunta

Sasuke: dime

Mar: crees que itachi,ahora que tiene diez años,logre obtener el sharingan

Sasuke: pues si sigue entrenando,lo lograra

Mar: haber si no te supera

Sasuke: puede pasar,pero habrá que esperar

Mar: si lo se,por cierto hay nombre para la niña

Sasuke: pues ya tengo el nombre

Mar; haber dime

Sasuke: que tal mikoto

Mar: la quieres llamar como tu mama

Sasuke: así es

Mar: pues me gusta,es un lindo nombre

Sasuke: claro que si (los dos seguían conversando)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y mar ya tenía siete meses,ya faltaba poco para que nazca su bebe

Mar: sarada despierta (le sacude un poco)

Sarada: (medio despierta) que pasa tía

Itachi: (también se despierta) que paso mami

Mar: pues quería decirte sarada,que ya eres hermana mayor

Sarada: (se levanta) en serio tía

Mar: en serio ya nació tu hermanito

Itachi: felicidades sarada

Mar: quieres ir al hospital,a conocerlo

Sarada: si tía

Itachi: puedo ir también mami

Mar: claro,porque no se visten,y luego bajan a desayunar,para irnos al hospital

Sarada: esta bien tía (se mete al baño)

Itachi: si mami

Mar: de acuerdo niños (sale del cuarto)

Sarada: (sale del baño ya cambiada de ropa) estoy lista

Itachi: yo también vamos

Sarada: si vamos,y pronto tu también serás el hermano mayor

Itachi: en dos meses (salen del cuarto y bajan a la cocina)

Sasuke:; buenos días niños

Sarada: buenos días tío

Itachi: buenos días papi

Sasuke: pues desayunen y vamos al hospital chicos

Sarada: si tío

Mar: pues a comer (todos empiezan a comer)

Itachi: mami,ya falta dos meses no es cierto

Mar: si hijo,pronto nacerá tu hermanita

Sasuke: hijo los días pasan rápido,ya cuando menos te lo imagines,ya tendrás a tu hermanita en tus brazos

Itachi: lo se papi

Sarada: eso es cierto (todos terminan de comer) gracias por la comida tía

Mar: de nada sarada,y si están listos es hora de irnos

Sarada: claro que si tía

Mar: entonces vamos (todos se levantan y salen de la casa para ir al hospital)

Mientras en el hospital

Naruto: es lindo

Sakura: (con el niño en brazos) sarada ya es la hermana mayor

Naruto: y en dos meses lo será itachi

Sakura: eso es cierto

Sasuke: (abre la puerta) se puede

Naruto: claro pasen

Sarada: (entra y mira al bebe) es mi hermanito

Sakura: si hija lo quieres cargar

Sarada: si mami

Sakura: (se lo entrega) con cuidado

Sarada: hola boruto,yo soy tu hermana mayor

Itachi: es tan lindo

Naruto: pues,pronto será tu turno itachi

Itachi: si tío

Sakura: ya falta poco

Sasuke: eso es cierto (mientras siguen conversando)

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses y ahora mar,ya tenía nueve meses,en cualquier momento,tendría a su bebe y sasuke,siempre estaba pendiente

Mar: itachi,no ha venido todavía (se estaba cambiando de ropa)

Sasuke: no,estaba con sakura,y seguramente se le hizo tarde

Mar: si,es medianoche

Sasuke: pues ya vendrá mañana a casa

Mar: mas bien ira al hospital

Sasuke: al hospital,porque

Mar: se me acaba de romper la fuente

Sasuke: (se para) es hora de irnos al hospital

Mar: si

Sasuke: (toma la maleta y ayuda a mar para ir al hospital) vamos (salen de la casa para ir al hospital)

Tsunade: como va todo

Enfermera: pues hasta ahora no hay ninguna novedad

Tsunade: entiendo

Sasuke: tsunade-sama (entra con mar)

Tsunade: (los mira) llego la hora

Sasuke: así es

Tsunade: (llama a la enfermera y trae una silla de ruedas y mar se sienta) la revisaremos,espera aquí sasuke (se lleva a mar)

Sasuke: esta bien tsunade-sama mientras espera

Tsunade: (en la sala) veamos mar te revisare (le empieza a revisar)

Mar: esta bien,tsunade-sama

Tsunade: vaya,este bebe no quiere,esperar quiere salir

Mar: esta apurada por salir

Tsunade: si (sale de la sala) sasuke

Sasuke: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ven tu hija ya quiere salir

Sasuke: de acuerdo (antes de entrar le dan unas ropas y se las pone y entra) ya vine amor

Mar: esta bien amor

Tsunade: bien mar tu hija quiere salir,así que esto será rápido,puedes hacerlo

Mar: AHHHHHHH (en eso empieza a pujar y como dijo tsunade-sama,solo necesito hacerlo,cinco veces,en eso se escucha el llanto de una niña)

Tsunade: y aquí esta (le da a la enfermera)

Mar: (la mira) si fue rápido

Sasuke: se nota que tenía ganas de salir

Tsunade: así es la dejare que la vean un rato,en la mañana podrán verla

Mar: esta bien tsunade-sama

Enfermera: (les entrega a la niña) esta bien tiene un buen peso

Sasuke: hola mikoto

Mar: si que tenías ganas de salir no hija

Sasuke: bienvenida,todos te estaban tu hermano

Mar: así es (en eso le dan un beso y luego la enfermera,se la lleva,cuando tusnade-sama termina,se llevan a mar al cuarto)

A la mañana siguiente

Itachi: buenos días tío

Sarada: buenos días papi

Naruto: itachi adivina

Itachi: no se tío

Sakura: ya eres hermano mayor

Itachi: en serio

Sakura; si itachi

Sarada: felicidades itachi

Itachi: gracias sarada

Naruto: que tal si desayunamos,y vamos al hospital

Itachi: si tío (todos empiezan a desayunar,y cuando terminan se preparan para ir al hospital)

En el hospital

Sasuke: (cargando a mikoto) la familia esta completa

Mar: si,ya itachi,ya se convirtió en el hermano mayor

Sasuke: te amo amor (le besa)

Mar: y yo a ti amor (le corresponde el beso)

Naruto: (entra) se puede

Mar: claro pasen

Sakura: gracias

Itachi: mi hermanita

Sasuke: aquí esta hijo

Itachi: la puedo cargar papi

Sasuke: claro que si hijo (se la da)

Itachi: (la carga) hola mikoto yo soy tu hermano,mayor,te voy a cuidar,y te enseñare todo lo que mi papi me ha enseñado

Sarada: ya somos hermanos mayores

Itachi: claro que si,y la voy a querer mucho

Sarada: asi como yo lo soy con boruto

Sakura: y como estas mar

Mar: bien sakura

Sakura: pues ni parece que tuviste un bebe

Mar: es que no lo van a creer pero,ya quería salir,solo necesite hacer fuerza,unas cinco veces y salió

Naruto: eso si que rappido

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Sakura: ahora si,la familia esta completa

Mar: claro que si (mientras se siguen riendo)

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis meses,y la pequeña mikoto ya tenía seis meses y ahora era navidad

Mar: (terminaba de decorar el pastel) chicos están listos

Sasuke: si amor

Itachi: te tenemos una sorpresa

Mar: ustedes y su sorpresas (se la vuelta y al verlos se asusta y tira el pastel) si que querían asustarme asi que hijo ya te salió el sharingan

ItachI: (hace que sus jos sean negros de nuevo) que te pareció mami

Mar; te felicito hijo

Sasuke: lamentamos haberte asustado,y que hayas lanzado el pastel

Mar: no te preocupes (saca otro pastel) hice dos por si acaso

Sasuke: siempre,estas prevenida no

Mar: ya sabes que si

Itachi: (carga a mikoto) la mesa ya esta arreglada mami

Mar: gracias hijo (limpia)

Sasuke: ya mismo vienen naruto con sakura sarada y boruto (le ayuda a limpiar)

Mar: si eso es cierto

Itachi: (oye que tocan la puerta) pues ya están aquí

Mar: les puedes abrir hijo por favor

Itachi: si mami vamos mikoto (va a la puerta y les abre) bienvenidos

Naruto: gracias itachi

Sakura; feliz navidad

Sarada: (con boruto en brazos) llegamos

Mar: pues son bienvenidos chicos

Sasuke: feliz navidad

Sakura: gracias chicos

Itachi: ten sarada este es tu regalo espero que te guste (le da el regalo)

Sarada: gracias boruto y aquí esta tu regalo (le da su regalo y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Itachi: gracias sarada (mientras toma el regalo y le sonríe y también le da un beso en la mejilla)

Mar: (los ve) veo que itachi y sarada se llevan bien

Sakura: eso es cierto y mikoto y boruto también

Mar: (los ve y ve como boruto le agarra la mano a mikoto y ella se ríe) me parece que se llevaran muy bien cuando sean grandes

Sakura: tienes razón

Naruto: los chicos han crecido

Sauske: bastante

Naruto: te imaginaste formar un hogar

Sasuke: si pensaba,y luego llego mar supe que era la indicada

Naruto: ahora somos una familia

Sasuke: eso es cierto los chicos en dos años se graduaran

Naruto: serán la nueva generación del equipo siete

Sasuke: habrá que buscar un maestro para ellos

Naruto: seguro pronto aparecerá

Mar: amor ya podemos sentarnos para comer

Sasuke: claro amor vamos

Todos se sientan en la mesa y empiezan a comer,y también se ríen,mientras seguían conversando,aparece el fotógrafo,que naruto,le había llamado,para tomarse la foto familiar,mientras todos se juntan,les toman la foto,y esa foto seria para el recuerdo de la nueva generación que siempre una familia,unida permanece unida,en los malos y buenos momentos

FIN


End file.
